Les Fleurs de Sangs
by anonyma1
Summary: Suite du Jardin d'Eiden. Tout conflit doit avoir sa fin, esperons seulement que ce ne sera pas la notre et que nos âme ne finiront pas comme des fleurs rouges, des Fleurs de Sangs....
1. Disclamer

**Les Fleurs de Sangs**

(Tome 2 du Jardin d'Eiden)

**Disclamer :**

Bon rien n'est à moi, je ne me suis ni décoloré les cheveux, ni ne suis devenue anglaise depuis la fin de l'écriture de mon premier tome, donc je ne touche toujours pas d'argent pour cette histoire. Ma seule récompense ce sont les rewiews donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser lol.

Petit rappel typographique et nouveautés aussi lol

« Blablabla » pensées/paroles en anglais

« **blablabla »** pensées/paroles en russe

§blablabla§ paroles en fourchelang

_Blablabla _: insistance sur un terme lorsque tout seul, sinon vision ou rêve ou autre truc tordu lol

_E°Blablabla°E _pensées/paroles en elfique !! :)

Le tome 1 de cette histoire, nommé Le Jardin d'Eiden comporte 40 chapitres, si vous êtes nouveaux ici, je vous conseille d'aller les lires sinon vous aurez du mal à tout comprendre.

Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient la flemme, je vous fais tout de même un résumé _rapide_ :

Suite à une manipulation de Lyly Evans, son fils Eiden Zachary Snape a été caché sous les traits d'Harry James Potter jusqu'à ses 15 ans. Là la magie à prit fin et le garçon à retrouvé son apparence naturelle, son père et toujours des emmerdes (bah oui aussi c'est un aimant à problème).

Sévérus, qui apprend dans le même temps que son fils que justement ce dernier est son fils, encaisse tant bien que mal la nouvelle et va voir ce cher Bubus (Dumbledore) qui l'aide à régler la situation. Vu que Sévérus est espion chez Voldemort aka La Vilain méchant et que son fils est en fait son ennemi mortel.

Eiden est donc envoyé en Russie dans un orphelinat pendant 2 mois et demi (on lui invente un nouveau passé de toutes pièces). Il y rencontre deux jeunes filles : Mayushka qui à son âge et qui est née le même jour que lui et Maëllys dit Maël un bout de choux de deux ans et demi pour lesquelles il s'attache.

Il s'attache tant et si bien qu'il fait un rituel de lien du sang avec Mayushka dit Macha qui devient sa sœur jumelle par le sang.

Ajouter à sa un grand frère et une grande sœur vampire et accessoirement Prince héritier et Reine du Royaume des Ombres Carmines, Royaume Magique Russe au pouvoir. Mélangez avec un voyage dans le passé un peu particulier, des gênes de vampire et d'elfe, saupoudrez d'un meilleur ami nommé Yann et laissez infuser pour obtenir une nouvelle famille un peu bizarre mais très sympathique et soudée.

En parallèle créez une répartition à serpentard pour Eiden, de nouveaux amis en Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambany et Théodore Nott, tout en conservant les Weasley et Hermione Granger. Supprimez Ron le Jaloux de l'équation amicale et ajoutez également un Draco Malefoy en amoureux transi.

Ajoutez aussi une nouvelle compagne pour Sévérus nommé Alestia Libbe formant une relation secrète de tous.

N'oubliez surtout pas le Voldy qui veut amener tous les petits serpents dans ses rangs dont Eiden.

Enfin à la fin de l'année créez des Buses et une attaque de zombies sur Poudlard qui entraîne la mort de l'ex professeur de DCFM (à laquelle l'auteur n' était décidemment pas attachée ) et un Eiden au seuil de la Mort.

Voilà une recette qui vous amène le premier Tome du Jardin d'Eiden. Et si vous n'avez rien compris ou qu'il vous manque des infos, courrez lire le début, ça je peux pas le faire pour vous, je l'écris c'est déjà pas mal !

Voilà, voilà, je suis donc de retour avec le Tome 2 du jardin d'Eiden. Est-ce que tous le monde est présent et prêt à continuer ? Je vais faire l'appel attention ! Lol.

J'espère que la suite de mon histoire vous plaira autant même plus que le début.

Sur ce, je vous dis à tout bientôt pour le chapitre 1 de ce deuxième tome (dès qu'il sera d'une fini et de deux corrigé)

Je vous fais de gros bisous.


	2. Chp1:Histoires de sangs,histoires d'âmes

**Blabla de mouaw : Bonjour bonjour ! Eh oui c'est encore et toujours moi, la vilaine, ô très méchante anonyma1. On m'a demandé que quel divinité j'avais tiré mon côté sadique, surtout pour les fins de chapitres. Eh bien à vrai dire je ne sais pas…si je suis en droit de vous le révéler Mouhahaha.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, mes cher(e)s ami(e)s, nous voilà reparti dans la Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande aventure de la lecture (grand sourire niais). **

**Vous l'avez attendu. Vous avez angoissé. Vous avez eu envie de me tuer (ne niez pas je sais tout Mouhaha) ; Eh bien le voilà enfin : Le premier chapitre !**

**Non ce n'est pas une vague illusion, non vous n'hallucinez pas (encore), IL EST BIEN LA :)**

**Alors, Eiden s'en sortira t il, ou pas ? La réponse maintenant !**

**Et un grand MERCI à ma très chère Jully Reed (Scout au rapport !) **_**(Ndb; aurais-je oublié de préciser que je n'ai jamais été Scout? Oui? Ah ben zut alors!)**_** pour avoir eut la patience et le courage (un peu suicidaire j'en ai peur) d'être ma bêta pour ce chapitre ! Première candidate, première servie ! Mais elle ne les corrigera pas tous, non, non. Car étant la sadique que je suis, je lui ménage à elle aussi un peu de suspense… Autre chapitre, autre bêta.**

_**(Ndb: C'est pas juste! Pour la peine, je vais garder ce chapitre 3 semaines rien que pour moi! Histoire de montrer que niveau sadisme Anonyma1 et moi on se vaut MOUAHAHAHA !!)(Nda : Même pas vrai tu as été super rapide, à peine posté, déjà corrigé Merci !!)**_

**En attendant : Tout le monde est dans les starting-blocks ? **

**A vos marques….**

**Prêt…**

**Lisez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Histoires de sangs, histoires d'âmes**

« Tous les élèves de la première à la quatrième suivez vos préfets jusqu'à vos salles communes, en vitesse ! ».

C'était ce qu'avait ordonné McGonagall en réalisant que le château de Poudlard, privé de la moitié de son corps enseignant, aussi privé de la protection de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, connu et reconnu pour être le Plus Grand Sorcier du Siècle, était attaqué par des créatures de la nuit, les pires existantes sur terre : des zombies.

Rien ne pouvait contrôler une horde de zombies déchaînés, rien ni personne. Et personne ne pouvait non plus désobéir aux ordres de la directrice adjointe lorsqu'elle avait cet air, mélange de panique et de détermination.

Alors Draco avait obéit, il était de son devoir de préfet d'escorter ses pairs jusqu'à la sécurité de leur salle commune. Seulement personne ne l'avait prévenu que la porte de celle-ci serait scellée magiquement dès qu'ils seraient entrés. Personne. C'est pourquoi le préfet blond faisait les cent pas, devant le regard angoissé de sa meilleure amie, se fichant complètement que cette attitude ne corresponde en rien au standing qu'on attendait d'un Malefoy, ce standing que son père s'était acharné à lui faire rentrer dans le crâne par des heures et des heures d'entrainement, de punitions et d'engueulades.

Non en ce moment la seule chose qui comptait pour le blond au yeux d'argent était le fait que trois élèves manquaient dans les rangs des cinquièmes années, trois élèves importants et chers à son cœur : son ami Théodore Nott, roi des blagues stupides mais d'une gentillesse sans bornes, son meilleur ami Blaise, presque son frère, pas de sang, mais d'âme, celui sans qui son enfance n'aurait été qu'un immense désert émotionnel, le seul qui savait lui dégonflé la tête et les chevilles quand il le fallait; et enfin Eiden, son petit ami… Merlin que cette expression était insuffisante pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le brun. C'était bien au-delà d'une simple amourette de collège, Draco le sentait, Draco le savait. Il était raide dingue du fils de son parrain, avec ses yeux trop grands pour son visage pâle, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, ses attitudes complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'on attendrait d'un sorcier russe doublé d'un Serpentard. Son chéri était une crème dans le domaine (senti)mental et fichtrement bien gaulé pour le physique il fallait bien le reconnaître aussi.

C'est pourquoi Draco s'inquiétait, se rongeait les sangs pour être plus exact. Parce qu'il était loin d'être stupide, il ne manquait que trois cinquième années, quatre sixièmes et deux septièmes, il ne fallait pas avoir le QI d'Einstein pour comprendre que ces élèves étaient partis se battre, affronter l'in-affrontable, pour les défendre eux tous, eux qui restaient là, terrés comme des rats, à attendre que la tempête passe, que l'orage se finisse, que d'autres meurent peut être pour eux à cet instant même. Ils étaient partis pour les sauver.

Et cela, plus que toutes choses, donnait à Draco l'envie de hurler, d'un hurlement sauvage, fou, incontrôlable et furieux.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion que péter complètement les plombs, une soudaine vague de magie déferla sur le château, faisait vaciller puis s'éteindre les lumières et projetant tous les élèves à terre, comme dans un mauvais remake d'_Halloween dernier_…

OoOoO

« Les protections de Poudlard étaient tombées », c'était la première phrase qui avait déclenché le raz de marée apocalyptique qu'avait ensuite été l'envoi des secours vers Poudlard. « Les protections étaient tombées ».

Si seulement il avait su cela plus tôt, si seulement cet idiot de Cornélius ne les avait pas fait quitter le château pour des sottises de sujets d'examens, si seulement… Oui s'il avait pu refaire le passé, sans doute Dumbledore l'aurait il fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'est pourquoi il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire: allonger le plus délicatement possible le corps sans vie d'Alexandra Swaper dans une petite salle isolée au fond de l'infirmerie, après avoir fermé les paupières de la Mage de Guerre et retiré l'épée rouillée et rongée par les âges qui l'avait éventrée

C'était là tout ce dont il était capable à cet instant là, et il regretterait certainement toute sa vie cette impuissance qui lui étreignait le cœur.

OoOoO

Dolorès Ombrage marchait d'un air suffisant dans les nombreux couloirs du Ministère de la Magie Anglais, un dossier de couleur rose dans les mains, un sac dans la même teinte au bras, elle avançait d'un air déterminé et quelque peu inquiétant.

Dolorès n'avait jamais été une jeune femme jolie, même enfant, elle avait le faciès d'un crapaud buffle, le charme d'un rat d'égout et la délicatesse d'un phacochère. Non, elle n'avait vraiment rien pour elle, sa petite taille, son visage disgracieux, ses yeux trop ronds, ses cheveux ternes et sans éclat. Comme elle avait pu envier les filles de son dortoir quand elle était encore élève à Poudlard, petite Poufsouffle condamnée à l'échec dès le jour de sa répartition! Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde avait cru d'elle en ce temps là…

Maintenant… Maintenant elle n'enviait plus personne, ON l'enviait et cela faisait toute la différence. Car, en plus d'être quelqu'un au physique ingrat, Dolorès Ombrage était une personne de caractère : têtue, bornée, intransigeante. Elle avait consacré des heures et des heures, des jours et des semaines, des mois puis des années à arriver là où elle était et maintenant qu'elle y était elle se cramponnait à sa place telle une sangsue particulièrement coriace.

Ses idées singulières, bien que peu innovatrices en vérité, ses positions contres les hybrides, ces "sous-espèces", et son franc-parler associé à son talent pour minauder quand besoin était en avait fait une femme politique redoutable et redoutée. Aujourd'hui Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre Fudge elle jubilait matin, midi et soir.

Et aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour elle jubilait, car elle se rendait à Poudlard, son dossier compromettant sous le bras. Il y avait eut une attaque sans précédant sur le château, sans précédant par son ampleur mais aussi et surtout car Dumbledore n'avait rien fait contre, au contraire, son absence des lieux avait, d'après ce qu'elle savait, au moins coûter la vie à une personne. Peut-être le temps était-il venu où le vieux fou laisserait enfin sa place à quelqu'un d'autre après tout…

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps là, dans la belle et lointaine Russie, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains striés de mèches d'un noir d'encre, et vêtue d'une simple jupe plissée grise et d'un chemisier blanc, se promenait tranquillement en compagnie d'un garçon châtain lui aussi, possédant de saisissant yeux mauves, et vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt orange vif.

Les vacances étaient arrivées pour les petits sorciers russes et cela se devinait tant par le manque de bousculades habituelles dans les couloirs aux heures de sorties de classes que part le fait que tous le monde était habillé différemment et selon ses goûts, en attendant le soir même où ils rentreraient tous chez eux.

Cette jeune fille donc, du nom de Mayushka, Princesse des Ombres Carmines en réalité, c'est-à-dire appartenant à la famille royale qui dirigeait la Russie Magique actuellement et ce, en fait, depuis presque trois siècles. Bref la brunette marchait donc calmement dans les couloirs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Russe, nommée Igosty, riant des blagues de son meilleur ami Yann quand elle sentit brusquement une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qui la fit tomber à genoux sur le sol en pierre froide en criant de douleur.

Yann se précipita à ses côtés un air inquiet peint sur son visage.

La jeune Princesse des Ombres Carmines avait la main droite compulsivement pressée contre son cœur et des larmes de douleur aussi bien physique que morale roulaient librement sur ses joues pâles.

« **Mach' !** » s'exclama le châtain d'une voix inquiète. **« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**

**« Zack-En »** gémit la jeune russe en se remettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, la panique prenant la place de la douleur dans ses yeux dans le même temps **« Zack-En… Non… Non… Pas ça ! »**

« **Mayushka ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! » **Cria en vain Yann en regardant la jeune fille courir telle une furie vers une direction qu'elle seule semblait connaître…

OoOoO

_Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années au physique androgyne, du à ses cheveux longs noirs et rouges, dont la pointe lui atteignait le bas des reins, regardait autour de lui d'un air vague sans comprendre où il était actuellement. Cette ambigüité des sexes était d'autant plus renforcée par les vêtements qu'il portait, à savoir un short bleu nuit qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse, des bottes en cuire noir qui montaient jusque sous ses genoux et un haut sans manche d'un bleu si foncé qu'il paraissait être noir _

_Il se releva du sol sur lequel il était à genoux, apparemment en pierres polies par les âges et par les pas de centaines de personnes étant passées dessus avant lui, sans aucun rappel d'y être tombé, et soudain tout lui revient en mémoire._

_Un combat entre des centaines de zombies et trente courageux élèves et professeur leur tenant tête, la promesse d'Alexandra Swaper sa professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal de le protéger jusqu'à la mort, son sortilège pour anéantir les créatures humanoïdes aux chaires putrides, décomposées, sanguinolentes et couvertes d'un liquide vert dont il ignorait l'origine, l'explosion qui en avait résulté et qu'il avait senti jusqu'au plus profond de sa chaire._

_**« Je suis mort » **__constata t il alors d'une voix étonnamment calme à l'issue de la situation._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce lieu vide, quel qu'il soit, avait un effet apaisant sur lui, à moins que ce ne soit quelque chose flottant dans l'air. Quoi qu'il en soit il était bien, il était… serein. Du moins jusqu'au… _

_« En fait, ça dépend surtout d'eux… » _

OoOoO

« Allez mon garçon, reste avec nous ! » intima Pompom Pomfresh en faisant avaler une énième potion de régénération au fils du professeur de potion, avant de lui lancer de nouveau un sort d'impulsion pour relancer son cœur.

Vingt minutes qu'on lui avait amené un enfant respirant à peine dans son infirmerie, vingt minutes qu'elle se battait d'abord pour améliorer son rythme cardiaque puis pour le retrouver. Vingt minutes d'acharnement thérapeutique particulièrement intense, et pour quel résultat ?

Le corps de l'adolescent était aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon, son visage avait déjà une couleur cadavérique : ses lèvres violettes, sa peau diaphane et d'un blanc de craie qui laissait apercevoir les veines capillaires sous elle en de délicates lignes et courbes d'un bleu-violine, surtout au niveau de ses paupières. Et surtout sa poitrine immobile, qui ne se soulevait plus que lors des sorts de chocs cardiaques ponctuels que lançait l'infirmière de plus en plus désespérée.

Le silence dans la pièce blanche la plus redoutée de tout Poudlard aurait pu être tranché difficilement même avec une scie des plus efficaces. Le professeur Séverus Snape regardait la scène qui se jouait encore et encore devant lui en devenant de plus en plus pâle, ses mains de plus en plus crispées et son dos de plus en plus vouté. Les amis du garçon qui étaient arrivés en catastrophe suite à l'ouverture des portes des différentes salles communes, semblaient s'être figés sur le pas de la porte, les yeux révulsés d'incompréhension et d'horreur, leur peau caméléon dans ce décor trop blanc. Le directeur de Poudlard posant une simple main délicate mais ferme sur l'épaule de celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un fils en signe de soutient.

Les officiels du Ministère l'attendaient dans son bureau depuis une bon quart-heure, ils auraient à patienter sûrement encore.

Alors que l'infirmière scolaire tendait la main vers une nouvelle fiole de potion revigorante, elle se sentit arrêter en plein mouvement par celle ferme malgré tout du maître de potions de Poudlard.

L'homme en noir, si connu pour sa sévérité, avait le regard d'un homme perdu et effondré, mais aussi déterminé.

Pompom n'insista pas et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

L'enfant était parti.

Même son père le savait, prolonger éternellement ces instants d'espoirs fous ne faisait que renforcer la douleur.

OoOoO

Son souffle était court, dire qu'elle était essoufflée aurait été le plus bel euphémisme de l'année au moins. Seulement elle ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, pas avant de savoir. Alors elle courrait, encore, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut être bien ça.

Enfin, elle la vit, la porte de la salle des réunions du conseil des Ombres Carmines, elle avait utilisé le portoloin d'urgence qu'ils avaient toujours sur eux, elle et son frère, une simple bague dorée en apparence. Un objet bien plus puissant en réalité. Enchanté pour toujours les mener vers la maison en cas de danger, de manque, de panique. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Aussi enfonça t elle la porte sans le moindre scrupule, faisant fit des bonnes manières, de son statu de princesse ou du sursaut de tous les ministres présents dans la salle de réunion suite à son entrée fracassante. Se moquant aussi de l'air sévère de son frère et sa sœur aînés devant ce qu'ils pensaient sûrement être de l'enthousiasme suite à l'arrivée de vacances, se fichant aussi de couper la parole à sa grande sœur, La Reine de Russie, alors que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour la réprimander de son attitude.

Car ce qu'elle avait à dire était cent fois plus important que cette réunion de début d'après midi, quel qu'en soit le sujet.

**« La pierre d'âme ! De quelle couleur est Sa pierre ? »**

OoOoO

_« Maman ? » demanda le garçon surpris en se retournant vers l'auteur de cette voix._

_C'était une jolie jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux auburn ayant de nombreux reflet rouge feu, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude saisissant et à la beauté presque irréelle._

_La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu se contenta d'un doux sourire en hochant calmement la tête en réponse._

_« Que se passe t il ? On est où ? »_

OoOoO

« Séverus… » Commença le vieux directeur de Poudlard, mais l'espion ne fit qu'un vague geste de la main, assez sec, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se taise.

Pansy et Hermione pleuraient toutes les deux plus ou moins silencieusement, Draco se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler, Fred Weasley, qui avait reprit conscience quelques minutes plutôt, regardait l'ensemble avec un effarement totale.

Mais Séverus s'en fichait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour _lui_. La chair de sa chair. Son enfant qu'il n'avait pas su protégé… encore une fois. Pour lequel il n'avait pas été là… encore une fois. Son garçon si gentil et si doux qui était là, étendu sur ce lit trop blanc, dans cette infirmerie trop froide, sans souffle, sans vie, mort.

L'homme en noir avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de tout casser, de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de hurler encore, et de pleurer encore. Son cœur pourtant réputé pour être de pierre pleurait des larmes de sang, son âme se déchirait, son monde s'effondrait.

Un soudain « Bang ! » violent les fit tous sursauter, immédiatement sur la défensive.

C'était le bruit qu'avait fait la porte de l'infirmerie dont le montant avait violemment rencontré le mur le plus proche sous l'assaut d'une femme de petite taille, portant un cardigan rose pelucheux et un nœud de velours noir passablement ridicule dans ses cheveux.

« Dumbledore ! » s'exclama t elle fortement, se fichant complètement du fait qu'elle était dans une infirmerie où le calme devait régner pour le bien être des patients. « Je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus d'être traitée de la sorte! Comment osez-vous ignorer ainsi, aussi délibérément les envoyées Officiels du Ministre? Comment osez-vous me traiter ainsi moi, Dolorès Ombrage, Secrétaire d'Etat nommée par le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge en personne?! Comment osez-vous… »

« L'ouvrir en un moment pareil espèce de vieille bique sans cervelle ? »

OoOoO

Argus Rusard avait beau être un cracmol, son métier de concierge dans le château de Poudlard et son mauvais caractère lui avait permis d'avoir la crainte de presque tous les sales gosses qui passaient entre les murs de l'Ecole de Magie anglaise depuis qu'il était en poste, à défaut de leur respect.

Il faut dire que l'une des seule qualités de l'homme, en plus de son acharnement passablement agaçant pour les élèves hors de leur dortoir après le couvre feu, était le fait qu'il était difficilement impressionnable, très difficilement. Pour être tout à fait sincère il n'avait pas été impressionné par qui que ce soit depuis des décennies maintenant et comptait bien que ça reste comme ça. Oui mais ça c'était sans compter sur le destin qui décidemment des fois avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Le concierge était en train de nettoyer les (trop) nombreuses traces de sangs qu'avaient laissé sur le chemin les différents blessés du combat qui gagnait l'infirmerie, accomplissant sa tâche à quatre pattes, bougonnant comme à son habitude, quand soudain il senti plus qu'il ne vit une ombre approcher au dessus de lui et releva la tête…

OoOoO

Un silence stupéfait suivit la phrase du jeune aristocrate blond avant que celui-ci ne reprenne des étoiles de colère dans les yeux.

« Le fait que vous soyez Secrétaire d'Etat ou je ne sais qu'elle autre connerie ne vous donne pas le droit d'arriver ainsi, sans aucun respect pour les blessés ou les morts » sa voix s'étrangla un peu à ce mot « qui séjournent ici! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de fermer votre grande gueule et de sortir d'ici rapido ! Non mais, vous n'êtes pas le nombril du monde, si on vous fait attendre c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, certainement plus important que vos paperasses de bureaucrate coincée ! »

Alors que les différents membres du personnel de Poudlard et les amis d'Eiden regardaient le blond avec des yeux de merlan frits, Dolorès Ombrage, elle, dans une image très convaincante de la vertu outragée se rengorgea et, se redressant de toute sa petite taille, les joues rouges d'indignation et de colère, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose…

Seulement pour se prendre la porte de l'infirmerie en pleine tête, l'assommant efficacement, alors que celle-ci volait de nouveau ouverte.

OoOoO

_« C'est ce qu'on appelle couramment les Limbes », expliqua de sa voix calme la femme tout en s'asseyant accroupie sur le sol avec délicatesse, faisant signe à son fils de la rejoindre. « Le monde du passage entre les morts et les vivants. Peu de personnes y entrent et très peu en ressortent… vers la Lumière. Tu as été amené ici le temps qu'ils décident de te sauver…ou non »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr… de …comprendre »_

_« Tu n'as pas à comprendre » expliqua Lily avec un sourire en caressant doucement la joue de son fils avec une main « C'est à Eux de comprendre… »_

OoOoO

… pour tomber dans les yeux les plus bizarres qu'il ait jamais vu : d'un brun presque orange.

Ces dits yeux étant rattachés à un visage vide de toute émotion d'un jeune homme, dans les 20-25 ans peut être, d'une beauté incontestable mais tout de même repoussant pour une raison que le concierge n'arrivait pas à saisir en cet instant.

L'inconnu faisait dans les 1 mètre 80, peut être un peu plus grand, assez fin mais possédant une silhouette bâtie de muscles solides et nerveux, habillé dans des tissus d'une qualité elle aussi incontestable et coupée dans une mode d'un autre pays.

Un autre homme, plus vieux, dans les 40 ans peut être, lui aussi solidement bâti mais revêtant un uniforme noir et rouge sanguin était dans son sillage.

« Euh… Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? » Demanda Rusard en revenant un peu à lui, mais sa voix avait du mal à être aussi bourrue que d'habitude devant les deux hommes.

« L'infirmerie je vous prie » annonça le premier homme d'une voix basse et sourde, rendue encore plus grave par un accent bien que peu prononcé « Et vite ! »

Le concierge se releva du sol et guida les hommes vers leurs destinations, ou plutôt l'homme vu que le plus vieux des deux attendit patiemment dans le couloir à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie que l'homme aux yeux oranges ouvrit d'un coup, congédiant Argus d'un geste vague de la main, et assommant la personne qui se trouvait derrière sans plus de considération que cela…

OoOoO

Quand ils avaient constaté que la pierre d'âme de Miette avait tournée à une couleur rouge-noire et qu'elle commençait à se fissurer ils avaient tous paniqué. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, que le garçon était mourant, si ce n'était pas déjà mort. Alors il avait prit les devants, après tout il s'était déjà rendu dans le château, y retourner ne serait qu'une formalité. Il avait donc laissé à Stella le soin de réconforter leur petite sœur aux bords de la crise d'hystérie et avait immédiatement transplané vers l'Angleterre, devant les grilles de Poudlard plus précisément, ne trouvant pas les barrières de sécurités habituelles ce qui l'avait étonné et inquiété.

Vladimir, l'ancien garde de Miette lorsqu'il était enfant, avait insisté pour venir lui aussi, au cas où il y aurait des problèmes autre que l'état de santé du jeune prince des Ombres Carmines et Ivan, n'ayant pas la tête à protester, l'avait simplement fait transplaner avec lui.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'empilement de corps décomposé, certainement des zombies, que certains hommes en uniforme s'évertuaient à brûler qu'Ivan avait compris la situation et certainement ce que Miette avait fait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois en colère contre le jeune homme pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué et fier en même temps pour les mêmes raisons. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait pressé le pas vers le château, sans se faire remarquer par les adultes dehors, le seul imprévu avait été le concierge lavant le sol dans le hall. Il avait dû faire semblant de ne pas connaitre le chemin de l'infirmerie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement un peu de charme vampirique et l'homme avait obéit docilement, trop docilement peut être. Bah ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Ainsi, à peine une minute s'était écoulé depuis l'arrêt des soins d'Eiden par l'infirmière de Poudlard sur les ordres du père du garçon, lorsqu' Ivan pénétra les lieux.

Profitant de l'hébétude ponctuelle des différentes personnes consciente dans l'infirmerie, à savoir deux filles en larmes, un jeune homme blond en colère et partagé avec du désespoir aussi, un rouquin qu'il avait déjà aperçu tourné autour d'Eiden, un vieux barbu, l'infirmière et le père de son petit frère; le vampire se rapprocha rapidement du corps de l'adolescent et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il avait monter une barrière de protection tout autour du lit qui empêchait quiconque de s'approcher.

C'est sans doute la mise en place de cette barrière qui dé-pétrifia tout le monde. Mais Ivan la doubla d'un sortilège de silence ainsi il n'entendit pas les nombreuses formules, cris, insultes et compagnie qui plurent sur lui. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit calmement mais rapidement aux côtés de son petit frère qui ne respirait plus et, se penchant vers son cou pâle, planta ses deux canines dans sa nuque.

OoOoO

_« Je me sens mal », expira d'un coup Eiden en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine brusquement._

_Lily eut un simple sourire en se remettant debout, aidant son fils à faire de même avec douceur. Elle le sera fort dans ses bras, une simple larme roulant le long de sa joue et se perdant dans la longue chevelure du garçon…_

OoOoO

Ivan n'aspira qu'un peu du sang de son petit protégé, totalement inconscient des regards de pure horreur que reflétait les visages des autres dans l'infirmerie, en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le taux de magie et d'énergie, vitale entre autres, qui coulait dans les veines du jeune slave.

Deux secondes plus tard, le Prince héritier des Ombres Carmines sorti une petite fiole en cristal de sa poche, celle-ci contenait une potion de couleur mauve, potion de revitalisation bien plus forte que celle que pouvait avoir l'infirmière de cette école, voire même les médicomages les mieux formés du pays, puisque la recette aujourd'hui perdue datait de plusieurs siècle. Il y ajouta une goute du sang de son petit frère et une goute du sien après s'être mordu le poignet à sang et fit avaler le tout à son petit frère.

Il se tourna alors vers les sorciers anglais et abaissa la barrière de protection magique, annulant le sort de silence dans le même temps, et les attaques recommencèrent…

OoOoO

_« Je crois qu'ils ont compris » dit Lyly d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire triste en se dégageant lentement de l'étreinte de son enfant, tout en passant une main qui devenait de plus en plus translucide dans ses longs cheveux noirs et rouges. « Je t'aime mon fils et je suis fière de toi, soit le également, quoi qu'il se passe »_

_Puis, avec une soudaineté jusque là non atteinte, ne laissant pas le temps à l'adolescent de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle poussa brusquement son fils en arrière et Eiden se senti tomber de tout son poids dans le vide…._

OoOoO

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !? » criait le père d'Eiden visiblement hors de lui.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait visiblement autant de colère dans ses yeux et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort très douloureux lorsque le cri de surprise de l'infirmière qui avait accouru au près de son patient, les interrompit tous.

« Il… Il respire ! Il respire de nouveau ! Ce garçon est vivant. ! Merlin, comment diable avez-vous fait ? »

« Il va rester inconscient pendant trois jours, surveillez qu'il n'ait pas trop de fièvre. » répondit l'homme à la place « Si celle-ci atteint des sommets incontrôlables, envoyez un message à Ivan ou Etoile. »

Le vampire se pencha de nouveau sur son petit frère de qui il caressa la joue un peu moins froide avec affection

« Et dites à Miette qu'on va avoir une longue conversation à son sujet dès qu'il rentrera à la maison. **Vlad !** » Cria alors soudainement le vampire avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de disparaître dans un « crac ! » sonore avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

****

Et voilou, le premier chapitre est terminé. Oui il est court, oui il est tout petit, mais qui puis-je? Comment ça tout? Boooon d'accord je suis un peu responsable, mais le prochain sera normalement plus long (je plains d'avance la personne qui va devoir me relire).

Une seule chose de sûre : Un énorme merci à vous pour toutes ces rewiews avant même le premier chapitre. Je suis en train d'établir un nouveau reccord personnel mdr.

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser après celui-ci hein. Lol

Un petit scoop pour finir? Hum... Je sais pas... Bon allez si, le prochain chapitre... sera le chapitre numéro deux LOL

(Et oui j'y tiens à ma réputation de sadique, qu'est ce que vous croyez, ça s'entretient pas tout seul)

Bisous, rewiews et choudidoubidou

Anonyma1


	3. Chp2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Désolée pour ce retard de publication monstrueux mais il n'est pas entièrement de mon dû. En effet mon chapitre est terminé depuis presque un mois maintenant. **

**Seulement Allysa6mal, qui s'était proposée pour être ma bêta pour ce chapitre, ne m'a simplement pas donné de nouvelles. Après plusieurs tentatives, toutes infructueuses, pour la joindre par mail ou sur msn, j'ai fini par me réduire à vous donner cette version du chapitre 2 non relu par bêta. **

**Je sais que d'autres personnes s'étaient proposées pour être bêta, je les en remercie et ne les oublie pas pour les chapitres suivants à venir, seulement après un tel délais d'attente, je n'avais pas envie de prolonger éternellement votre attente à tous, lectrices et lecteurs fidèles, donc j'ai préféré vous livrer ce chapitre comme tel que d'y rajouter un délai supplémentaire. Excusez d'avance les quelques fautes qui pourraient donc si trouver.**

**Sur ce je ne vais pas retarder encore plus l'histoire et je vous laisse sur ce second chapitre des Fleurs de Sangs en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

**Bisous**

**Anonyma1**

**Ps : Allysa j'aimerai comme même avoir de tes nouvelles, je pense bien que cette absence n'est pas de ton dû, des problèmes internet ou personnels peuvent toujours arrivés. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas un monstre je ne vais pas te faire la leçon si tu a des empêchements mais j'aimerai au minimum être prévenue. **

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Il était assis sur cette chaise inconfortable depuis des heures et pourtant il n'aurait quitté sa place pour rien au monde. C'était assez ironique quand on y pensait, lui qui avait passablement horreur des hôpitaux et infirmeries, à cause notamment de l'odeur qui y régnait, mélange de médicaments et divers désinfectants, n'aurait pas pourtant pas voulu être ailleurs que sur cette maudite chaise en plastique d'un blanc casé, au chevet d'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, voire même LA personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il se rappelait encore de l'hébétement et du soulagement qui avait envahi tout le monde suite à l'intervention de ce vampire inconnu dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard cinq heures plus tôt ; il se rappelait aussi du regard trouble et un peu surpris de la Secrétaire d'Etat Miss Ombrage lorsqu'elle avait reprit conscience allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, n'ayant qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne soit assommée par la porte. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit, sournoisement, qu'elle s'était évanouie en entrant dans la salle emplie de blessés à cause de l'odeur du sang dans les locaux. Visiblement l'infirmière n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'entrée brusque et indélicate de la femme crapaud dans son antre et avait donc profité de la première occasion pour se venger sans en avoir l'air.

Ombrage avait eut l'air honteuse de s'être ainsi évanouie devant tout le monde, convaincue que cette version des faits étaient la vraie, mais elle avait rapidement reprit du poil de la bête et exigé par sa qualité d'enquêtrice officielle du Ministère que tous les professeurs, présents ou non lors de l'attaque, soit rassemblés à fin qu'elle puisse les interroger.

Et c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé sur cette maudite chaise qui lui faisait mal dans le dos mais qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas abandonnée au profit d'un autre, quand Sévérus visiblement très contrarié de devoir quitter si vite son fils dont l'état de santé était loin d'être stabilisé pour une « stupide réunion inutile » avait ordonné d'une voix sèche et sans réplique possible : « Draco tu restes avec lui et tu viens me voir au moindre changement ! »

Pomfresh avait alors évacué Hermione et Pansy, renvoyé Fred Weasley dans son lit, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour le jeter lui hors des lieux et Draco en louait encore Merlin. La femme sévère avait juste invoqué une chaise rapidement pour l'adolescent blond, ce qui expliquait son inconfort actuel, avant d'être appelée par un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste pour continuer le transfère des blessés les plus graves mais transportables vers l'hôpital. Il paraissait évidant que la brave femme serait bientôt dépassée par le nombre de patients et la diversité de leurs blessures et elle avait donc commencé lentement mais efficacement le transfère des blessés, un par un, au cas par cas.

Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de refaire des crochets auprès d'Eiden, lui mettant rapidement mais efficacement une perfusion d'une potion énergisante ainsi qu'une bulle d'oxygène pour l'aider à respirer et toute une batterie de sorts de surveillance au cas où.

Et depuis le début Draco était assis là, veillant sur son petit ami avec vigilance et inquiétude, tenant sa petite main glacée dans la sienne sans même s'en rendre compte, surveillant simplement en silence mais avec application que son amoureux n'aille pas rejoindre les anges...

OoOoO

C'était comme sortir d'un lac très profond, si profond que vous sentiez la pression ambiante s'appuyer avec la douceur d'un pachyderme contre vos tympans et vos tempes. C'était comme sortir d'un lac gelé car, même si vous étiez totalement sec, vous vous sentiez engourdi, au bord de l'hypothermie et qu'il vous semblait simplement impossible d'atteindre la surface. Et pourtant vous continuez à vous battre, à agiter encore bras et jambes, presque désespérément pour regagner la surface et de l'air.

Cette sensation d'être plombé, amarré à une ancre marine très lourde ou un boulet qui vous trainez doucement vers le fond d'une manière inexorable. Désagréable sensation, entre l'inconscience et le réveil, que vous ne souhaitez jamais revivre une fois que vous l'avez expérimentée une fois. Comme si vous étiez drogué, dans une crise de manque juste avant l'injection qui vous serait certainement fatale à long terme mais que vous viviez comme vitale dans l'instant I de l'heure H.

Cette sorte de sensation, Eiden la ressentait à présent.

Son corps semblait s'être fait de plomb ou d'un tout autre alliage très lourd, trop lourd pour sa frêle ossature, et d'autre part c'était comme si un aspirateur très puissant avait ingurgité toute sa force, son énergie et sa motivation. C'était comme être dans une sorte de brume cotonneuse, certes pas vraiment inconfortable, mais terriblement désagréable.

Se retenant à grand peine de soupirer, peut être parce qu'au fond il n'était pas sûr dans avoir la force, le jeune slave fini par soulever infiniment ses paupières, micron par micron, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci face des millimètres constituant à leurs tours des centimètres et que ses yeux s'ouvrent presque complètement.

Dire qu'il était désorienté aurait été un euphémisme, mais il était tout de même capable d'affirmer certaines choses : d'une il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans un lieu inconnu mais très très blanc, trop blanc même si on lui avait demandé son avis car la lumière du jour sur les murs de la pièce lui piquait les yeux ; de deux il avait un affreux mal de crâne accompagné d'une sensation de moiteur qui voulait certainement dire qu'il avait fait ou faisait encore de la fièvre ; et enfin de trois un légère élancement au niveau du bras gauche lui appris qu'on lui avait certainement enfoncé une perfusion dans le bras et que l'aiguille de cette dernière s'était malencontreusement enfoncée dans son tissus musculaire au lieu de la veine visée.

Eiden tenta de s'asseoir ou du moins de se redresser un peu mais le moindre mouvement lui semblait aussi simple en ce moment que de s'arracher les deux jambes à l'aide d'un fil dentaire de mauvaise qualité et le jeune homme dû bientôt renoncer à cette idée pour incapacité physique momentanée. Il se laissa alors retomber sur son oreiller et referma les yeux, beaucoup plus fatigué que ce simple mouvement n'aurait dû lui coûter en énergie, l'obscurité ne tardant pas à le ré-engloutir.

OoOoO

Assis à sa place à la table des serpentards dans la Grande Salle Blaise regardait avec une haine grandissante dans sa poitrine la femme crapaud, Ombrage, l'envoyée du Ministère, traverser la salle comme si le château était à elle. Cette femme, Merlin qu'il pouvait la détester. Il se rappelait encore de sa rencontre avec elle trois jours plutôt, alors qu'il se réveillait dans une chambre impersonnelle de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

**_Flash Back._**

Le jeune homme ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air vague et tout sauf réveillé. Il avait du mal à se remettre les idées en place après cette espèce d'onde de choc qu'avait provoquée Eiden.

EIDEN !

A peine le nom de son ami, presque son petit frère, avait-il transpercé la brume de son esprit que Blaise s'était redressé vivement sur son postérieur, ignorant les plaintes de son corps douloureux, et regardait autour de lui d'un air affolé et inquiet.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, son réveil brusque dû enclencher un des sorts de surveillance de l'hôpital et une infirmière souriante vint immédiatement vers lui, une femme petite au faciès de batracien accompagné de deux aurors sur ses talons.

« Bonjours cher, comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda alors l'infirmière avec un petit sourire pour le jeune homme, et un regard agacé vers la femme qui la suivait et fixait l'adolescent comme un crapaud ayant vu une mouche particulièrement savoureuse à portée de langue.

« Je... Bien je crois... Où... »

« Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste mon garçon » répondit l'infirmière avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa question. « Depuis hier soir. Vous nous avez fait une petite peur mais rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous. Vos blessures ont toutes été désinfectées, pansées et cicatrisées. En revanche je crains bien ne rien pouvoir faire contre les courbatures qui ne saurait tarder. Vous avez eut de la chance, ou de l'adresse au combat, vous êtes l'un des moins blessés de l'attaque de Poudlard »

« Et Théo ? Et Eiden ? Comment ils vont ? »

« Calmez vous mon chéri, je vais faire une recherche si vous voulez mais il me faut le nom complet de vos camarades »

« Hum... oui merci. Théodore Nott et Eiden Snape. Ils sont tous les deux à serpentards avec moi, ce sont les deux seuls autres cinquièmes années de notre maison à avoir participé au combat. Eiden était très prêt du danger et Théo avec moi... Merlin faîtes qu'ils aillent bien »

« Je vais m'en occuper très cher, je vous donne de leurs nouvelles dès que je sais d'accord ? En attendant il faut vous reposez et... »

« Hum...Hum... » Interrompit soudain la femme crapaud qui avait visiblement épuisé son quota de patience.

« Oui ? » demanda l'infirmière un rien irrité par cette femme qui la suivait, elle et ses collègues, partout depuis la veille, leur pompant littéralement l'oxygène.

« Si vous permettez mademoiselle » minauda la femme « Je vais tenir compagnie à ce jeune homme pendant que vous œuvrez plus loin ».

L'infirmière serra les dents mais, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre l'autorité judiciaire de la femme, acquiesça brièvement de la tête et sorti de la pièce après avoir vérifié une dernière fois la tension de son patient.

« Monsieur Zambany c'est cela ? » demanda la femme au cardigan rose pelucheux en regardant un dossier de la même couleur.

« Hum oui, et vous êtes ? »

« Doloress Ombrage, Sous Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre de la Magie Fudge, je suis chargée de l'enquête pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir. Vous avez donc participé à l'attaque du château ? »

« A la défense, corrigea Blaise avec patience mais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, cette femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il l'avait bien vu froncer le nez à l'entente du nom de sa maison au château et son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle allait lui coller des choses sur le dos...

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Et ça n'avait pas loupé, Ombrage n'avait eu de cesse pendant trois heures de l'interroger sur tout et n'importe quoi - mais alors vraiment n'importe quoi, comme si sa famille avait un quelque conque lien avec l'invasion des zombies sur Poudlard !- et n'avait prêté aucune attention au fait qu'ils soient dans un hôpital ou que Blaise venait de se réveiller d'un court coma magique et nécessitait du repos ou du calme.

Finalement elle avait bien dû repartir mais le garçon gardait une rancune tenace contre la femme et ses préjugés.

Il en était visiblement de même pour Théodore, assis en face de lui, qui s'était réveillé peu de temps avant Blaise et avait été soumis aux mêmes angoisses et au même traitement « en douceur » de la part de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat que lui. Les garçons n'avaient été soulagés qu'après être sortis de l'hôpital et après s'être revus eux et leurs amis sains et saufs. Cependant tous restaient angoissés du sort de leur dernier camarade. Eiden n'était en effet pas réapparu depuis quatre jours que l'attaque avait eut lieu et tous s'inquiétaient pour lui, d'autant plus après le récit ému de Pansy au sujet de sa presque mort dans l'infirmerie.

Etrangement Draco n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis son engueulade contre Ombrage, alors qu'ils pensaient tous qu'Eiden était mort, et avait une pâleur de peau plus accentuée qu'il ne sied d'habitude aux Malefoy. Blaise avait appris de Pansy encore que le garçon avait veillé sur leur ami jusque tard dans la nuit, quand Pomfresh avait finalement jugé que l'état du garçon était assez stable pour l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Le serpentard blond n'avait pas eu le droit d'accompagner le jeune slave toujours inconscient vers l'hôpital et avait donc regagné sa salle commune sans aucune envie de dormir.

Pansy n'avait étrangement pas parlé de l'engueulade exemplaire bien que totalement inhabituelle de son meilleur ami blond contre l'envoyée du Ministère lorsqu'elle était entrée comme une furie dans l'infirmerie. Cela semblait tout simplement correspondre à la situation et à l'état d'esprit de tout le monde à ce moment là et la jeune fille pensait simplement qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

OoOoO

Sévérus était assis dans le canapé de ses appartements professoraux, vêtu de son habituelle robe de travail d'un noir d'encre, ses cheveux justes retenus sur sa nuque par un lacet de cuir. Il avait un verre de vodka à la main et y trempait ses lèvres de temps à autres, perdu dans ses pensées.

L'année scolaire avait été rallongée d'une petite semaine à cause de l'attaque qui avait eut lieu sur le château la veille du banquet de fin d'année et qui avait coûté la vie de son ancienne et détestée collègue Alexandra Swaper. Il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de l'avoir en tant qu'élève mais il avait eut sa petite sœur, une jeune idiote écervelée qu'il n'avait pas pu voir en peinture. Pas que ce soit la première de ses élèves qui l'insupporte. Enfin bref, Swaper ne l'appréciait pas à cause de cela, de sa petite sœur chérie qui avait dû se plaindre de lui comme tant d'autre élèves pour sa rigueur et sa partialité, parce qu'il avait été plus que partial pendant des années il fallait bien le reconnaître. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe enseignante Swaper n'avait donc eut cesse de lui pomper l'air et, voyant que son petit manège ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait rabattu sa frustration sur Eiden, comme il l'avait fait lui-même autrefois sur Harry.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se sentir pouvaient être à ce point semblables sur certaines choses. Enfin, heureusement Swaper n'avait fait qu'ignorer Eiden pendant toute l'année, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment rabaissé. Elle n'y aurait pas eu intérêt d'ailleurs parce que Mage de Combat ou pas, Sévérus se serait fait un plaisir d'aller casser la gueule de cette pouf si elle avait osé ne serait ce que prononcer une syllabe blessante envers son garçon.

Et elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Non. Au lieu de ça elle s'était battu à ses côtés et avait donné sa vie pour protéger son fils le temps qu'il effectue le rituel qui sauverait tout le monde. Le geste n'avait certainement pas été désintéressé, elle ne l'avait protégé que dans l'intérêt général, Sévérus n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais les faits étaient là, elle avait permit à son fils de rester en vie, ainsi qu'à tous les autres enfants de Poudlard, dont son filleul Draco.

Le maitre des potions fini rapidement son verre avant de se lever de son fauteuil, d'effacer d'un geste de la main un pli invisible sur sa robe, et de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la Grande Salle.

OoOoO

Draco s'assit à sa place à côtés de ses amis pour la cérémonie d'hommage professeur Swaper, morte alors qu'elle lutait courageusement pour sauver le château des zombies maléfiques. Pour être tout à fait honnête, même s'il était reconnaissant à la Mage de Combat de s'être sacrifiée pour aider à sauver le château, Draco n'avait cure de cette cérémonie qui se préparait. Il n'était resté au château que pour être un peu plus longtemps auprès de ses amis, de son parrain et espérant qu'il pourrait revoir son petit ami bien vivant avant de devoir retourner au Manoir où son père lui parlerait encore et encore de son avenir de mangemort.

Draco n'oubliait d'ailleurs pas que s'il avait survécut à sa rencontre avec Voldemort en personne récemment c'était uniquement grâce aux talents de son chéri qui avait réussit à cacher au Mage Noir le plus puissant de ce demi-siècle ses vrais sentiments et ses vraies motivations quant à la guerre à l'extérieur de l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard. Pour autant le blond n'arrivait pas à se rebeller clairement contre sa famille et leurs idées. Certes il ne voulait pas être mangemort et tuer des innocents par dizaines sur des préceptes de pureté du sang d'un autre âge, mais que gagnerait-il à changer de camps ? Quand bien même ses amis possèdent les même idées que lui et la même envie de fuir ce conflit qu'est ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux s'ils se mettaient leurs familles à dos ? Pansy pourrait se réfugié chez Blaise, ce n'était malgré tout qu'une fille et les filles de mangemorts sont plus facilement excusées de leur désertions car elles n'ont pour mission que de devenir plus tard des femmes et mères de mangemorts. Mais un garçon qui retournerait sa veste, cela ne s'était jamais vu, du moins jamais sans que le dit garçon ne périsse sous les coups de ses parents, de ses frères ou des autres mangemorts.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que les parents de Draco qui étaient mangemort, son parrain, la seule personne qui avait été présente pour lui sans rien attendre en retour depuis son enfance également. Et Draco ne voulait pas lire de la déception dans ses yeux, jamais.

Bref, depuis l'attaque du château Draco était pensif, très pensif, si pensif qu'il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot à qui que ce soit, même l'inspectrice Ombrage avait fait demi tour devant son air refrogné et surtout son nom de famille. Avoir un père dans les petits papiers du Ministre servait parfois.

Le blond senti sa meilleure amie et fiancée officielle lui prendre gentiment la main dans la sienne. Pansy elle-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis quatre jours, sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme avaient été comme soufflé par l'attaque et ses conséquences. Elle qui souriait tout le temps et remontait le moral des garçons d'habitude avait elle-même une panne à ce niveau là.

Peut être était ce parce que pour la première fois la guerre les avait touchés de si prêts, comme atteint dans leurs chaires, malgré leur statu de serpentard, malgré l'identité de leurs parents ; peut être était ce parce qu'ils avaient vu, de leurs yeux vus, ce que la guerre amenait comme pertes, comme blessures et comme chaos.

« Non décidemment », pensa Draco morose en regardant la salle dont les bannières des quatre maisons avaient été remplacé par des tentures d'un noir d'encre et où la table des professeurs avait laissé place à une estrade avec de nombreuses chaise et un pupitre ; « plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, le temps de l'innocence était fini. »

OoOoO

Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'estrade qui avait été dressée pour la cérémonie d'hommage au sacrifice de son professeur de DCFM, saluant au passage ses collègues et amis, ainsi que l'envoyée officielle du Ministère. Il avait hâte finalement que l'année se finisse, malgré les quelques jours qu'il avait de lui-même rajouté à l'année scolaire pour lui permettre de faire son enquête. Car cette bonne femme horripilante, excusez la familiarité, lui pompait vraiment l'air et il avait plus d'une fois dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Son attention fut détournée de la femme crapaud cependant quand il aperçu son collègue et ami Sévérus s'asseoir discrètement aux côtés d'une Minerva qui lui adressa un faible sourire et se pencha immédiatement vers lui pour des nouvelles. L'homme en noir avait fait l'effort de venir malgré son aversion pour son ancienne collègue et malgré son inquiétude pour son fils unique. Il est des jours où notre image compte plus que tout le reste malheureusement ; ne pas se présenter ici revenait à affirmer qu'on se fichait du sort de Swaper et par extension qu'on soutenait l'attaque faite sur l'école de magie. Une chose que nul ne pouvait se permettre avec Ombrage dans les parages.

Le vieux directeur prit sa place derrière l'estrade et scanna rapidement la foule d'élèves silencieux devant lui du regard. Ses yeux s'attardant quelques secondes sur chacun des enfants qui avaient participé à la sauvegarde de la vie de leurs condisciples. Fred et Georges Weasley avaient un visage grave qui n'allait pas avec leur caractère enjoué habituel et le deuxième frère avait encore quelques coupures non guéries sur la joue et le bras gauche, les serdaigles aussi étaient encore un peu meurtries, de même que les poussoufles. Enfin du côté des serpentards, le vieux sorcier s'attarda plus longuement encore sur les cinquièmes années qui avaient osé braver courageusement les préjugés pour aider les autres. Théodore Nott avait une mine farineuse mais un petit sourire attendrit aux lèvres alors que sa compagne serdaigle s'était assise à ses côtés et lui tenait la main dans une prise à rendre jalouse une pieuvre et ses tentacules, Blaise Zambany caressait doucement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie Pansy Parkinson qui avait posée sa tête sur son épaule. Et la place vide entre la jeune fille et Draco Malefoy était sans doute réservée au troisième « héro » de la bande, le jeune Eiden Snape, qui n'était pas encore au rendez vous.

Albus se reconcentra sur le monde autour de lui et commença alors son discours d'une voix lente et grave, présentant rapidement les officiels venus pour la cérémonie comme cela se doit.

OoOoO

Fred reçu soudainement un coup de coude dans ses côtes pourtant douloureuses de la part de son jumeau qu'il fusilla du regard, avant de voir que le griffondor lui indiquait quelque chose du doigt discrètement. Le roux se pencha alors pour regarder dans la direction indiquée et son cœur se gonfla de soulagement et d'inquiétude en même temps que sa mâchoire se décrochait pour rejoindre le sol.

Une silhouette marchait discrètement, longeant le mur gauche de la Grande Salle derrière la table des serpentards sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte vu que l'attention de tous était capturée par le directeur et son discours rappelant les circonstances de la mort de Swaper maintenant.

Une silhouette fine, maigre, et visiblement en mauvais état qu'ils avaient attendu avec angoisse ces quatre derniers jours.

Le regard bleu de Fred accrocha celui vert et bleu de son ami qui inclina légèrement la tête en salut tout en poursuivant son chemin d'une démarche un peu saoule et tremblante.

Le batteur de l'équipe de griffondor se tourna vers son jumeaux et lu dans son regard ce que lui-même allait dire, alors il hocha simplement la tête de concert avec Georges.

Ils feraient comme ça.

OoOoO

Une légère prise sur son épaule gauche fit sursauter Draco qui était perdu dans ses pensées et il leva les yeux brusquement, prêt à incendier le maladroit qui l'avait touché, lorsque son cœur manqua un battement... puis un deuxième. Il se décala sans même s'en rendre compte, se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie et laissant sa place de libre pour le nouvel arrivant qui lui adressa un très faible sourire avant de s'assoir.

Draco était pétrifié sur place littéralement, contemplant encore et encore le visage et la silhouette de son petit ami.

Partout où la peau de ce dernier était visible ; ses bras, son cou et sa nuque, ses mains et son visage bien sûr ; partout cette dernière était d'une pâleur translucide et partout ses différentes veines se dessinaient en des arabesques allant du bleu foncé au noir. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et violines ; le bout de ses doigts et ses ongles étaient eux aussi d'un bleu noir ; la paume de ses mains était étrangement rosé par rapport au reste de son corps et Draco comprit que c'était à cause des fameuses brûlures dû à sa surcharge de magie qui faisait cet effet. Ces paumes mises à part Eiden avait simplement l'air d'un noyé qu'on venait de sortir de l'eau et qu'on aurait tout juste eut le temps de sécher mais pas encore de réchauffer, il semblait être en hypothermie et les quelques tremblements de sa silhouette n'arrangeait par cette impression inquiétante. Son regard lui-même n'était pas comme d'habitude, il semblait un peu trouble et brillant, mais surtout très fatigué.

L'héritier des Malefoy était complètement subjugué et partagé devant cette arrivée presque inespérée. D'un côté il était ravi qu'Eiden soit vivant et auprès de lui et de leurs amis, de l'autre son cœur et son cerveau criaient ensemble « Alerte ! Aleeeerte ! » devant l'état déplorable de son petit-ami et l'inquiétude le rongeait complètement.

Finalement le blond prit le parti de passer un bras autour des épaules du garçon et de le serrer brièvement mais intensément contre lui avant de le relâcher et de lui faire comprendre par un regard lourd de sens qu'il le garderait très étroitement à l'œil. Eiden ne sembla même pas s'en offusquer et au contraire acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête fatigué avant de faire un léger mouvement vers Pansy et Blaise du doigt. Draco comprit son attention et donna une légère tape dans le dos de sa meilleure amie qui sursauta, amenant les deux adolescents à se tourner vers lui et à voir Eiden qui leur fit un petit sourire las, avant de tourner son attention vers Dumbledore et son discours ; manquant ainsi les visages pâles et angoissés des deux autres serpentards et le regard qu'ils échangèrent avec Draco qui acquiesça lentement et tristement.

Ils feraient comme ça.

OoOoO

« Merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus à cette cérémonie en l'honneur du professeur Alexandra Swaper, vous pouvez maintenant regagner vos différentes salles communes, dortoirs ou bien la bibliothèque. N'oubliez pas que le Poudlard Express par demain matin et que vos affaires doivent être prêtes pour 9 heure 30 dernier délais. Merci »

Sur cette dernière consigne du professeur Dumbledore les trois quart des élèves et enseignants de Poudlard se levèrent de leurs sièges et se rejoignirent en différents petits groupes avant de quitter la salle.

Du côté de la table des serpentards et plus particulièrement des cinquièmes années, Pansy avait bondit sur ses pieds à peine le discours de Dumbledore conclu et s'était précipité vers Eiden qu'elle serrait maintenant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, aucun n'était utile, l'intensité de l'embrassade de la jeune femme suffisait à elle seule à faire passer son soulagement, sa peur, son inquiétude et sa profonde amitié pour le jeune russe qui lui rendit un peu plus faiblement avec un petit sourire doux.

Blaise attendit que sa meilleure amie lâche Eiden avant de faire de même et de serrer le garçon dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Théodore se contenta d'un sourire sincère et d'une poignée de main ferme.

Cependant les retrouvailles furent écourtées par l'arrivée de Doloress Ombrage, encore et toujours accompagnée de ses deux bouledogues qui s'approcha du garçon d'une démarche ferme et s'annonça avec sa voix de petite fille.

« Hum... Hum... Monsieur Snape je suppose ? »

Eiden tourna son regard vers elle et acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Doloress Ombrage, Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre Fudge, chargée de l'enquête sur les évènements récents au château, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. »

Pansy, Blaise et Draco se rengorgèrent, prêts à lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec ses questions et que leur ami n'était visiblement pas en état de subir un interrogatoire mais Eiden leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied en inclinant respectueusement la tête avant de s'appuyer sur la table pour se relever et de faire un signe de la main en direction des trois officiels pour leur indiquer qu'il les suivait.

Ombrage eut un petit sourire satisfait et tourna les talons, prenant la tête de son cortège, manquant alors, ainsi que ses aurors, le roulement d'yeux de la part du jeune russe qui les suivit malgré tout, toujours en silence après avoir envoyé un petit sourire rassurant à ses amis serpentards et un léger signe de tête en direction de son père qui avait tout suivit depuis l'estrade professorale.

OoOoO

La femme crapaud l'amena dans une salle de classe qui avait visiblement été reconverti pour l'occasion en salle d'interrogatoire vu qu'il n'y avait plus que le bureau professoral et une table avec une chaise dans toute la pièce. Ombrage fit signe au jeune brun de s'asseoir à la table ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, il était encore très fatigué et rester debout pendant des heures était inenvisageable, il y a des batailles qu'il ne sert à rien de mener et se mettre le Ministère à dos faisait partie de celles-ci ; pour le moment du moins.

« Monsieur Snape, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis chargée de l'enquête sur les évènements qui se sont produits lors de l'attaque des zombies sur Poudlard il y a maintenant quatre jours, attaque qui a provoqué l'attaque de votre professeur de défense conte les forces du mal comme vous le savez. Il est de mon devoir d'interroger toute personne ayant des informations sur ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit là et les élèves ayant combattus les zombies dont vous faites parti Monsieur Snape sont l'une de ces fameuses sources d'informations. Vous comprendrez donc qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas vous interroger malgré votre état de santé actuel qui me semble plus que précaire. Voulez vous un verre d'eau ? » Proposa finalement la femme avec un sourire gentil qu'Eiden ne pouvait qualifier que d'hypocrite.

Mais avoir grandit à la cour royale russe lui avait appris à se jouer des personnes du type de cette Ombrage, à savoir des personnes vénales prête à tout pour accéder à leur but. Le plus simple était encore de rentrer dans leur jeu tout en les détournant de leur objectif final sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Or l'objectif d'Ombrage était visiblement de tout lui mettre sur le dos, Eiden n'en doutait pas un instant.

Il fit cependant un sourire poli bien que fatigué à la femme accompagné d'un « Non merci Madame » prononcé d'une voix un peu rauque et casée qu'Eiden ne fit rien pour cacher.

Plus elle le croirait affaiblit, plus ce serait facile de la manipuler le moment venu.

Cela ne loupa d'ailleurs pas car le sourire de la femme crapaud s'accentua un petit peu lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse du garçon.

Elle sorti alors du tiroir du bureau un bloc de papier rose bonbon et une plume à papote avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, un petit sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Monsieur Snape que pouvez vous me dire des circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous êtes retrouvé sur ce champs de bataille ? »

« Après que le professeur Mac Gonnagal eut fait évacuer les élèves les plus jeunes, le professeur Swaper a demandé à ce que les élèves qui savaient se battre à l'épée et qui seraient volontaires l'accompagnent au dehors pour limiter les dégâts que pouvaient faire les zombies. Elle ne l'a pas dit mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne voulait que ralentir ces créatures jusqu'à ce que les aurors compétents du Ministère arrivent en renforts. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » minauda Doloress avec un petit sourire satisfait pendant que sa plume prenait note de tout.

« Or je savais me battre à l'épée alors j'ai juste participé comme les autres »

« Bien sûr, une belle preuve de courage de votre part que je trouve étonnante venant d'un serpentard. Mais je crois savoir que c'est votre première année ici ? »

« En effet » répondit d'une manière circoncise le jeune russe qui n'aimait pas plus que ça la façon dont la femme dénigrait clairement sa maison.

Ombrage se contenta alors d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête, notant encore quelques informations son sur parchemin enchanté, avant de relever les yeux vers lui et de se redresser un peu, comme pour paraître plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

« D'après plusieurs témoignage, il semblerait que vous étiez aux côtés du professeur Swaper lorsqu'elle était morte, à moins de trois mètres j'entends, est-ce exacte ? »

« Tout à fait », répondit calmement Eiden et il vit nettement les lèvres de la femme crapaud face à lui tiquer légèrement.

Visiblement elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui mente sur ce fait, ce qui lui aurait donné un peu plus d'appui pour proférer ses accusations. L'affirmation du jeune russe ne l'arrangeait donc pas en ce sens.

« Et » fini par reprendre Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille boudeuse « Il semblerait que le professeur Swaper et vous-même n'ayez pas entretenu des relations très amicales cette année ».

« Le professeur Swaper était mon enseignant, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le sens de votre question. Voyez vous en Russie nous ne tâchons pas particulièrement à créer des liens d'amitié avec nos enseignants mais un profond respect nous lient à ces êtres de culture. Est-ce différent ici ? Je ne connais l'Angleterre que depuis le mois de septembre et malheureusement personne ne m'a jamais renseigné sur un quelconque lien amical qu'entretiendraient les étudiants avec leurs enseignants dans votre culture. » Demanda le plus poliment du monde Eiden même si sa petite voix intérieure gloussait des « Niack Niack Niack » quelques peu psychotiques.

« En fait ce que je voulais dire était que le professeur Swaper ne semblait pas vous aimer beaucoup, elle ne vous interrogeait jamais en cours, elle ne vous adressait même pas la parole. Cela à de quoi être frustrant non ? »

« Frustrant n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserai, elle était partiale il est vrai mais cela ne m'a jamais « frustré » comme vous dite. »

« Et qu'elle a été votre réaction envers elle alors ? »

« C'était un très bon enseignant, le fait qu'elle ne « m'apprécie pas » selon vos propres termes n'avait aucune espèce d'importance ».

« Voilà qui me semble quelque peu incongru Monsieur Snape. Comment expliquez-vous alors, malgré cette animosité que le professeur Swaper semblait avoir à votre égard qu'elle se soit trouvé si près de vous pendant l'attaque et qu'elle ait semblé vous protéger avant de mourir ? Ne vous semble t il pas étrange, pour ne pas dire déplacé, que cette personne vous écoute et vous protège particulièrement pendant un combat alors qu'elle ne vous avez témoigné jusque là qu'au mieux de l'indifférence au pire de la haine ? A moins bien sûr qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de votre aide. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : Pourquoi la plus jeune et puissante Mage de Combat que nous avons connu depuis près de trois siècle aurait elle eut besoin de vous ? Mise à part votre nationalité vous n'avez rien de bien exceptionnel. Elève studieux de serpentard, fils du directeur de cette même maison, ayant des amis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, populaire en somme. Vous êtes souvent cité pour votre gentillesse, pas pour une quelconque puissance magique qui aurait pu servir lors de ce combat. Or de nombreux témoignage rapporte le fait que VOUS avez lancé une puissante charge de magie pour détruire les zombies, si forte qu'on l'a ressenti jusqu'à Londres, sûrement même à travers plusieurs pays frontaliers. Alors Monsieur Snape, qu'êtes vous réellement au juste ?»

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Mada... »

« Je veux en venir au fait que vous êtes suspect ! » explosa finalement Ombrage en se levant d'un bond de son siège. « Très suspect. Tant de pouvoir dans un élève de la maison de _Serpentard ;_ élève brillant en cours mais qui se contente visiblement d'un minimum vu vos capacité sur un champ de bataille ; fils d'un homme plus que suspect lui aussi au vu de certaines rumeurs passées et actuelles ; arrivé de nulle part à quinze ans, sans aucune preuve de votre existence avant. J'ai vérifié, aucun élève du nom de Snape n'a fréquenté l'établissement de l'Enseignement Magique Russe d'Igosty ces quatre dernières années. Vous créez des liens suspects entre divers élèves de Poudlard ne s'étant jamais entendu jusqu'ici, vous vous mettez un enseignant à dos et pourtant vous réussissez à ce qu'il vous protège en y laissant sa vie lors d'une attaque de zombie non revendiquée, même pas par Vous-Savez-Qui ; vous frôlez la mort et nécessitez plus de soin que tous les autres combattants et pourtant votre dossier médical reste inaccessible, sous scellé ; enfin vous pratiquez un rituel très puissant qui détruit plus de 600 créatures connue pour être quasiment imbattables, et ce à seulement 15 ans. Alors vous vous le demande une dernière fois : Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Vous n'êtes pas humain je le sens, je pourrais y mettre ma main au feu, vous êtes une _créature_ pratiquant une magie des plus noire ! Une aberration ! Un... Un monstre ! »

Eiden réduisit ses yeux en deux fentes avant de siffler la voix pleine de mépris et de colère : « Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter »

« Et bien sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation ! » cracha Ombrage en retour avant de se tourner vers les aurors l'accompagnant « Vous, allez chercher Monsieur le Ministre pour lui dire que j'ai terminé mon enquête et qu'il peut venir de lui-même effectuer l'arrestation d'un monstre particulièrement dangereux. »

« Et pour quel motif ? » grogna un des deux aurors d'un ton bougon

« Utilisation d'un rituel de magie noire, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et meurtre au second degré du Professeur et Mage de Guerre Alexandra Swaper ! »

Sur cet Ombrage se tourna de nouveau vers Eiden, un sourire qu'on ne pourrait qualifier que de sadique aux lèvres et un air supérieur sur le visage. Eiden se contenta de la regarder dans le retour d'un air complètement placide, si cette idiote voulait se prendre le soufflet de sa vie et ce par le Ministre en personne, qui était il pour l'en empêcher ?

Le garçon dû retenir un sourire alors que la petite voix dans sa tête entamait maintenant des cris de guerre et des hourras sur un air de danse de la victoire. Cette idiote était allé exactement là où elle s'était attendu qu'elle aille ; et tel quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté lançant un boom-rang, Ombrage allait très vite ressentir le retour du bâton en pleine tête. Et le meilleur dans cette histoire était qu'il allait être aux premières loges...

OoOoO

Albus se releva de son siège perplexe en voyant le Ministre de la Magie en personne, et accessoirement le plus Grand Imbécile qu'il lui ait été donné de connaitre, passer le seuil de la cheminée de son bureau escorté d'un des deux aurors grincheux qui avait accompagné Ombrage depuis le début de cette enquête officielle inutile.

« Cornelius, quelle surprise de vous voir ici en cette triste journée. Voulez vous un peu de thé ? » Proposa le plus aimablement du monde le vieux directeur alors que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient efficacement en branle pour comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement.

« C'est fort aimable de votre part Dumbledore, mais je suis ici pour affaires, officielles j'entends. Si vous le permettez je vais donc allez rejoindre ma très chère secrétaire Doloress, une brave petite vous avez dû vous en rendre compte. Il semble qu'elle ait terminé son enquête et qu'elle ait besoin de moi et de mes pouvoirs de Ministre de cet Etat pour conclure cette affaire et l'arrestation de quelques coupables ».

« Vraiment ? » demanda le vieux directeur d'un ton neutre ; « Cela ne vous embêtera pas j'en suis sûr si je vous accompagne ? Après tout cette attaque à eu lieu sur mon école, qui comme vous le savez déjà est un Institution _indépendante_ du Ministère depuis 1536 »

Si le Ministre compris la subtile mise en garde contenu dans ses paroles, il ne le montra pas et enjoint simplement le sorcier à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de classe désaffectée qui avait été attribué à la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat, sur sa demande comprenez son exigence, depuis son arrivée.

OoOoO

Cornelius Fudge était satisfait, extrêmement satisfait même, en cet instant rien n'aurait pu lui sembler plus parfait. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'engager cette petite dans son département, de l'avoir prise sous son aile dès le début, elle était diablement efficace. Grâce à elle et à son travail qu'il devinait acharnée, il allait enfin pouvoir fermer le clapet de ce Dumbledore et sur son territoire même ; dans le même temps qu'il prouverait à la population l'efficacité du Ministère dans la gestion de la guerre contre Voldemort et son enrôlement de mangemorts dès le collège. Grâce à toute cette histoire il pourrait faire approuver et voter son fameux projet de loi qui soumettrait tous les élèves suspects ou venants de familles suspectes à une étroite surveillance, des interrogatoires et emprisonnements s'il le jugeait nécessaire, alors qu'ils étaient encore au collège. Chose qui était jusqu'à lors impossible car comme ce vieux fou de directeur le lui avait rappelé, Poudlard était une institution privée et pouvait ainsi servir de terre d'accueil à tous ces apprentis mangemorts en culotte courte sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ; mais ce serait bientôt terminé et l'homme au haut de forme et à la cape rayée s'en frottait mentalement les mains d'anticipation.

L'affaire Harry Potter avait fait beaucoup de mal et la confiance de la population anglaise en lui avait brusquement diminuée suite à cette affaire. On lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir prêté crédit aux révélations du Survivant à la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, d'avoir fait l'autruche pendant un mois et d'avoir ainsi indirectement contribué à la mort du héros. Ce gamin était un flambeau pour la communauté toute entière et sa perte avait été vécue comme un retour à la noirceur du premier règne du mage Noir Maléfique.

Mais grâce à Ombrage et son travail du jour, tout cela serait bientôt effacé et Fudge pourrait enfin jouir de nouveau de la pleine confiance de ses électeurs.

Le Ministre de la Magie, accompagné de son auror Groum et Dumbledore sur ses talons, entra d'une démarche impérieuse et conquérante dans la salle attribué à sa Secrétaire d'Etat et se tourna vers l'accusé pompeusement... avant de se figer quelques secondes devant l'état de santé visiblement déplorable de l'adolescent. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite en voyant le jeune homme se lever de son siège sans qu'on lui en ai donné l'accord.

L'ordre de le pétrifier était déjà sur le bout de sa langue quand il eut l'immense surprise de voir le garçon s'incliner respectueusement devant lui à la manière des sorciers des pays de l'est : à savoir une main ouverte sur le cœur en signe de respect et la tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol.

Une fois son salut effectué l'adolescent se rassit simplement, comme si de rien n'était, et observa de ses yeux verts étrangement pailletés d'un bleu saphir les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Doloress » commença le Ministre d'une voix peu sûre, tout comme son attitude corporelle s'était quelque peu ramollie d'indécision face à l'attitude du prisonnier.

Il s'était attendu à une personne belliqueuse, hurlant et crachant sur lui et son autorité, pas à un jeune homme visiblement bien élevé qui saurait rester à sa place et attendre patiemment que l'affaire se déroule.

« Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Directeur, je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'ai trouvé le responsable au deuxième degré de toute cette histoire » affirma Ombrage avec la satisfaction d'un crapaud venant de manger une grosse mouche juteuse.

« Êtes-vous en train de prétendre Mademoiselle Ombrage que ce jeune homme à qui nous devons la survie de tous les élèves du château et des membres du personnel présents dans nos murs lors de cette terrible attaque est accusé ? » demanda Dumbledore de la voix la plus douce possible mais où perçait une certaine incrédulité.

Fudge quant à lui s'était brusquement retourné vers le directeur du collège devant ses paroles, puis avait jeter un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui semblait visiblement épuisé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ombrage, les sourcils froncés d'agacement.

« Expliquez-vous Doloress. Si ce garçon est responsable du secours de ses camarades comment peut-il être coupable de cette attaque dans le même temps ? »

« Je ne prétends pas qu'il ait organisé cette attaque Monsieur le Ministre » minauda Ombrage « Même s'il reste fort probable que son Maitre en soit l'auteur. Seulement il a utilisé visiblement de la Magie Noire pour se débarrasser des zombies. Après tout quoi d'autre pourrait détruire ces êtres de la Nuit si ce n'est une puissante rafle de Magie Sombre ? De plus cette créature n'est pas humaine, je peux en mettre ma main au feu Monsieur le Ministre. C'est un hybride ! Et un serpentard ! Tant de puissance dans un adolescent aussi profondément encré dans la Magie Noire ne peut être que maléfique ! »

Cornelius s'était peu à peu rengorgé au discours enflammé de sa Sous Secrétaire, et un petit sourire satisfait avait commencé à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Bien. C'était très bien. Cet enfant serait la pierre de fondation de sa nouvelle loi, de plusieurs nouvelles lois, d'une grande réforme qui permettrait aux mineurs d'être enfermés à Azkaban ou condamnés au baiser du détraqueur, grâce à cette affaire il pourrait justifier qu'on se débarrasse de cette racaille de graine de mages noires dès le berceau.

« Très bien. Messieurs les aurors, veuillez menotter ce garçon ».

« Si je peux me permettre Monsieur le Ministre » commença alors d'une voix calme mais froide Eiden en se levant de nouveau de sa place, gardant ses mains appuyées en évidence sur la table pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'accuser de vouloir attaquer qui que ce soit- et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas très stable sur ses deux jambes mais ça ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir- « Vous n'y êtes pas autorisé »

« Pardon ! » s'offusqua Fudge tandis qu'Ombrage sortait d'un mouvement vif sa baguette avec un « Espèce de petit... »

« Selon l'article 678 alinéa 5 de la Charte Internationale Des Mages et Sorciers, Charte que l'Angleterre a ratifié en 1835, aucune arrestation d'un mineur étranger à un gouvernement ne peut être effectué par ce même gouvernement sans la présence d'un officiel du pays de l'accusé et une présentation formelle et exhaustive de toutes les preuves que possède le pays accusateur. »

Eiden savoura une microseconde l'air ébahi qui avait envahi tous les visages, y compris celui de Dumbledore, avant de continuer d'un air détaché en regardant spécifiquement Ombrage.

« Et je parle bien de preuves pas de vulgaires accusations issus d'un fantasme quelconque ».

« Vous êtes... » Commença le ministre balbutiant.

« Russe » coupa de nouveau Eiden implacable « Et parfaitement conscient de mes droits. Or je ne vois aucun officiel de mon pays ou de mon gouvernement dans cette pièce, pas plus que je ne vois un dossier solide regroupant témoignages attestés sous contrôle d'officiers de la justice de nos deux pays et preuves matérielles d'une quelconque ingérence de ma part dans toute cette affaire. »

Un silence pesant s'étira dans la salle en même temps que les lèvres fines du Chef de L'Ordre du Phénix sous sa barbe.

« Donc » reprit Eiden. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'arrêter. De plus, je porte officiellement plainte contre Mademoiselle Ombrage pour diffamation, accusations et propos raciale, ainsi que pour insulte injustifiées et abus de pouvoir sur ma personne. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Ombrage folle de rage.

« Techniquement il le peut » interrompit un des deux aurors jusque là silencieux. « Nous sommes quatre témoins en plus de l'accusée et de l'accusateur, ce qui en fait un plainte officielle ».

« N'inversez pas les rôles hybride ! » explosa Ombrage « Vous êtes celui qu'on accuse ici ! »

« Vous êtes tous témoins de cette insulte Messieurs » éluda calmement Eiden. « Il ne me semble pas que Mademoiselle Ombrage soit autorisée à porter un quelconque jugement sur mon lignage dont elle est parfaitement ignorante. De plus vos accusations ne tiennent pas... »

« Elles se tiennent parfaitement ! »

« Dans ce cas où son vos preuves ? » demanda Eiden avec un calme qui jurait complètement avec l'attitude survoltée de la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat de Crétinus Fudge.

« Vous avez détruit tous ces zombies » fit remarquer justement le Ministre en faisant signe à son employée rouge de rage de se taire.

« C'est exacte, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Ce qui serait d'ailleurs complètement stupide vu que mon état de santé précaire vient de l'usage du rituel m'ayant permis cette action, il semble que je sois un peu jeune pour l'accomplir sans y laisser des plumes » répondit poliment Eiden avec une touche d'auto dérision.

« Vous voyez il l'a dit lui-même ! Il a effectué ce rituel noir et... »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir dit à un seul moment que le rituel que j'ai effectué descende de la Magie Noire. » coupa de nouveau Eiden en haussant un sourcil sarcastique « De plus » reprit-il avant que la femme crapaud n'ai eu le temps ou l'occasion de rouvrir sa grande bouche « N'importe quel sorcier possédant un QI supérieur à celui d'un bulot ou d'une huitre SAIT que seule la Magie Blanche la plus pure peut détruire la Magie Noire la plus puissante. OR les zombies sont issus uniquement de Magie Noire comme tout le monde le sait. Je le répète Mademoiselle la Sous Secrétaire, où sont vos preuves ? »

« Vous n'existez pas avant votre arrivée ici en septembre, aucun dossier ne révèle l'existence d'un quelconque Eiden Snape dans les archives du Ministère de l'Education Russe ! »

Si Dumbledore pâlit quelque peu devant cette accusation, se flagellant mentalement d'avoir omis ce détail l'été dernier, Eiden lui garda son calme et son sang froid avant de répondre en détachant toutes les syllabes comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant de cinq ans particulièrement obtus.

« Je ne connais mon père que depuis septembre de cette année, je n'avais même aucune idée de son nom encore moins de son prénom jusque là. Il est donc logique que vous n'ayez trouvé aucun Snape dans les archives de mon ancienne école vu que j'y étais inscrit sous le nom de famille de ma mère. Maintenant si vous avez terminé de m'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi, j'aimerai assez sortir d'ici pour aller m'allonger. Je sors tout juste de l'hôpital et je suis encore très fatigué. »

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Ce monstre descend d'une famille des plus suspectes, son attitude est suspecte et j'ai des preuves de sa culpabilité ! »

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » affirma Eiden levant la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de cet interrogatoire ridicule. « Monsieur le Ministre, sauf tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous feriez mieux de dire à votre employée de se taire ! J'ai fait preuve de patience avec cette femme visiblement hystérique jusqu'ici mais comme tout le monde j'ai mes limites et celles ci sont maintenant atteintes. Je ne lui permettrai pas d'insulter ma famille et ma personne sans aucune raison, et vous ne devriez pas le lui permettre non plus. Ou dois-je prendre les paroles de cette femme comme reflétant l'avis officiel de votre gouvernement ? Cette femme devrait se rappeler d'où est sa place ! »

« Sa place est à mes côtés jeune homme » expliqua Fudge avec autant de diplomatie que possible dans cette situation qui, il le sentait, lui échappait complètement. « Cependant il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas à vous parler de cette façon. Mais s'il y a preuve d'un quelconque préjudice de votre part, je me dois de lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre vous ».

« Très bien », dit simplement Eiden d'une voix redevenue calme. « Donc Monsieur le Ministre vous soutenez cette femme quoi qu'elle fasse, j'en prends note et je suis sûre que Son Altesse Royale Notre Reine Stellania Zorkofsky, Impératrice de Toutes Les Russies sera également ravie de l'apprendre. »

« Parce que vous croyez qu'elle va porter attention à quelqu'un comme vous et à ce que vous avez à dire ? » demanda Ombrage avec incrédulité et un petit sourire ironique.

Sourire qu'Eiden lui rendit puissance mille, ce qui mit tout les officiels anglais mal alaise sur le coup, avant de répondre d'un air détaché.

« Je sais qu'ici votre gouvernement et vos dirigeant sont élus par les citoyens, seulement pour votre information la Russie est sous un régime impérial. Et comme toute monarchie, la Russie et sa Reine possèdent sa Cours. Or Son Altesse Royale Notre Reine Stellania Zorkofsky, Impératrice de Toutes Les Russies, prête particulièrement attention à ce que ses sujets issus des Nobles familles ont à lui dire. Je ne _crois_ pas que Son Altesse va porter attention à mon discours Mademoiselle Ombrage, j'en _suis_ _sûr_ et _certain_. »

A ce moment précis Doloress Ombrage commença à réaliser qu'elle avait peut être été trop loin dans ses accusations, seulement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser à dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune serpentard c'était déjà dirigé vers la porte d'un pas altier, avant de se retourner vers les adultes assemblés dans le milieu de la salle.

« Ma plainte contre Mademoiselle Ombrage est toujours valable. Si vous voulez un conseil amical Monsieur le Ministre, je serai à votre place je couperai les chaines qui m'attache à des poids morts avant de ceux-ci ne m'entrainent vers le fond, sur ce puisque vous n'avez aucun dossier potable et _légal_ à présenter je me retire. Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Directeur, Messieurs, Mademoiselle » salua poliment le garçon avec une inclination légère de la tête pour chacun avant de sortir de la salle et de se diriger vers les dortoirs des serpentards d'un pas léger.

Malgré toute sa fatigue et son mal être général, Eiden avait une folle envie de rire tout d'un coup...

OoOoO

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express était calme, très calme même en comparaison avec d'habitude. Blaise et Théodore s'étaient lancé dans une partie d'échec sorcier desquels ils avaient réduit au maximum le volume sonore, Pansy lisait un magasine sorcier très en vogue qu'elle avait reçu une semaine avant la fin des classes par hibou et dont elle n'avait eut le temps jusque là que de lire le sommaire, tandis que Draco regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tout en caressant de temps à autres les cheveux d'un Eiden assoupi contre lui.

Personne dans le compartiment n'avait semblé se poser de questions sur la proximité des deux garçons, pas même Pansy et Blaise qui savaient pourtant pour les préférences du blond. Ils avaient tous conclu tacitement que puisqu'Eiden était fatigué et que Draco était le filleul de son père, le professeur de potion du collègue avait dû lui demander de prendre soin du jeune slave. Même les gestes d'affections de l'héritier des Malefoy envers son petit ami avaient été mis sur le compte d'une profonde amitié et de l'inquiétude que tous ressentaient encore vis-à-vis de l'état de santé du jeune androgyne.

Et honnêtement Draco trouvait que la situation n'était pas plus mal telle qu'elle l'était actuellement. Il ne se sentait pas la force de devoir justifier quoi que ce soit à ses meilleurs amis et préféraient largement que sa réelle relation avec Eiden soit cachée aux yeux du monde pour le moment. Ni lui ni son amoureux n'auraient eu l'envie ou la force d'y faire face.

Le blond détourna d'ailleurs son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser rapidement sur le visage assoupi du fils de Sévérus qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le visage d'Eiden était toujours très pâle, même pour lui, il semblait d'un blanc presque artificiel, et les vaisseaux sanguins sous la peau de ses paupières ainsi que les plus grosse veines sous ses joues se dessinaient toujours en de fines arabesques tirant entre le violet et le bleu encre de chine ; et encore il y avait du progrès depuis son retour la veille, certaines veines paraissant moins nettes, plus comme des reflets sur sa peau de lait.

Le repas de fin d'année dans la Grande Salle la veille au soir avait été le plus triste que Draco ai jamais connu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, même plus triste que l'année d'avant, et la victoire de Serpentard à égalité avec les serdaigles pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, un évènement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis plusieurs siècles, n'avait pas réussit à améliorer l'humeur général. Eiden était venu plus faire acte de présence que réellement pour manger vu qu'il avait uniquement tenter de garder les yeux ouverts pendant tout le repas. Draco avait appris de la bouche même de son parrain durant l'interrogatoire d'Eiden, que ce dernier était sorti de l'hôpital contre avis médical et cela n'avait fait que renforcer son inquiétude envers le garçon. Les médicomages disaient tous qu'il s'en remettrait, mais cela prendrait certainement plusieurs semaines, voire mois, s'il ne se ménageait pas au maximum.

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait été furieux contre Ombrage et le Ministre de la Magie Anglais, encore une fois, quand Eiden leur avait fait à lui, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore un court résumé de ce qui s'était passé pendant son interrogatoire. Comment par Merlin le garçon pourrait il reprendre des forces si ces abrutis lui collaient des accusations pareilles sur le dos ? Ne voyaient ils pas qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver tout le monde ?

Surtout que depuis son retour le garçon semblait à peine tenir debout et c'était une des raisons de l'inquiétude grandissante de ses amis pour lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Tout comme les « soins » qu'il avait reçu de ce vampire inconnu n'étaient pas vraiment courants non plus ; même dans le monde des sorciers. Ce vampire était apparu comme un chevalier servant juste au bon moment pour lui sauver la vie et pourtant personne n'avait fait appelle à lui. Comment par Merlin avait il pu deviner que l'état de santé d'Eiden était à ce point inquiétant ?

Draco ne comprenait pas et pour autant il était certain que s'il revoyait ce vampire il le remercierait chaleureusement, car il n'avait aucun doute que sans son intervention Eiden serait mort à l'heure actuelle et cela le terrifiait au plus haut point. Quelque chose lui disait que Sévérus en savait plus au vue des regards inquiets qu'il posait régulièrement sur son fils durant tout le repas de la veille et même encore ce matin avant qu'il ne monte dans le train avec ses camarades. Draco savait que les professeurs avaient des réunions toute la première semaine du mois de juillet pour faire le bilan de l'année et préparer la suivante, il se doutait donc que son ami ne serait pas avec son père toute cette première semaine mais il ignorait complètement où il allait aller.

Le calme apparent du voyage fut soudain brisé par l'ouverture de la porte de leur compartiment et toute la petite bande de serpentards pure souche se redressèrent, sur leurs gardes, parés à toute éventualité.

Ils furent donc quelques peu rassurés, bien que curieux, en voyant entrer à pas de loup une Hermione Granger timide accompagnée des deux jumeaux Weasley.

« On venait juste voir comment ça va » annonça la préfète des griffondors en désignant son meilleur ami d'un mouvement de tête.

Il fallait bien dire que depuis son retour la veille les griffondors n'avaient même pas eu le temps ne serait ce que d'approcher leur ami. Aussi Pansy se décala-t-elle pour leur faire un peu de place sur la banquette alors que Blaise répondait dans un murmure.

« Il dort quasiment depuis le départ du train. Et vous ça va ? »

« On fait aller merci », répondit Fred pour lui et son jumeau à qui la question était adressée. « Dans l'ensemble ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, rien de bien méchant ».

« Je suis tellement en colère de ne pas avoir pu aider moi aussi ! » s'exclama Hermione toujours d'une voix basse.

« Il en est de même pour nous Hermione » ajouta Draco pour lui et Pansy, ce qui lui valu un regard appuyé de ses deux meilleurs amis : il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'incident ou presque. « Mais c'était nos rôles de préfets et préfètes que d'escorter les autres »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord tacite avec ses dires mais aussi la colère et la frustration que les trois préfets de cinquième année ressentaient encore, avant de se lever et faire quelques pas en direction d'Eiden devant qui elle s'accroupie.

« L'important c'est que tout le monde s'en sorte finalement » murmura t elle, plus pour elle-même que ses voisins en passant une main maternelle dans les cheveux longs de son meilleur ami avant de se redresser et de quitter le compartiment, les jumeaux sur ses talons, après une dernière salutation et un « bonnes vacances » d'usage.

« Ça c'était bizarre si vous voulez mon avis » grogna la seule fille du groupe avant de se replonger dans sa lecture en silence.

Les trois garçons éveillés échangèrent un regard incrédule, puis un haussement d'épaule avant de reprendre leurs activités où ils les avaient laissées.

OoOoO

Eiden se rassit en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil sous le regard amusé et un peu moqueur il fallait bien le dire de ses amis de serpentards. Il avait dormi tout le trajet et ne valait son réveil qu'à un mouvement involontaire de Draco au freinage du train.

« Ton oreiller était confortable ? » taquina Pansy avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune russe la regarda un moment, avant de suivre son regard vers Draco qui était lui aussi moqueur. Il prit alors l'air le plus dégagé du monde avant de répondre « Très » lançant un fou rire général. Théodore lui tendit gentiment une main secourable pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds pendant que Blaise descendait les bagages de tout le monde du filet à bagages. Encore une fois celui d'Eiden était moins encombrant que celui de ses amis puisque son père avait gardé sa malle à Poudlard, disant qu'il la transporterait lui-même le moment venu. Il n'avait donc qu'un sac de voyage léger contenant ses vêtements et effets personnel dont il n'avait pas voulu se séparer, même pour une semaine. Chamallow son chat noir était lui aussi resté à Poudlard à « polluer le salon de divers poils » selon les bougonnements du maitre des potions, mais Eiden savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot en vérité.

Bientôt Pansy, Blaise et Théodore sortir un par un du compartiment et Draco referma la porte derrière eux rapidement, avant de se tourner vers Eiden.

Les stores à la fenêtre qui avaient été baissés dès le début de leur voyage n'avaient pas été relevé et ainsi aucune visibilité de l'intérieur du compartiment n'était possible depuis le quai. Draco en profita donc pour embrasser son petit ami avant de lui ordonné de prendre soin de lui dans les prochains jours, ce à quoi Eiden acquiesça avec un simple sourire amusé malgré lui du côté papa poule de son chéri quand il s'y mettait.

Draco prit un air faussement offensé de son sourire avant de sortir du compartiment le nez en l'air, dans une imitation de lui-même en mode snob très réussit qui fit rire le jeune slave dans sa barbe. Les deux amoureux descendirent finalement du train et se retrouvèrent sur le quai, le moment des au revoir officiels étaient venus, et cette année là ils furent donnés avec beaucoup plus de force et d'intensité que les années précédentes.

Deux mois devaient encore s'écouler avant que le temps des retrouvailles ne soit venu, deux longs mois, soixante-deux jours où tout pouvait arriver dans un pays en guerre, le meilleur comme le pire...

* * *

**Bon j'avoue qu'au départ le chapitre s'arrêtait là, sur cette petite phrase de fin bien sadique comme je les aime et vous aussi. Si si ne niez pas je le sais, c'est pour ça que vous me lisez. Lol.  
Mais suite à tout le retard qui a été pris à cause des raisons évoquées plus haut, j'ai décidé dans mon IMMENCE culpabilité euh générosité pardon ;) de vous mettre la fin des vacances (qui à la base faisait un chapitre à part entière).**

**Considérez ça comme vous voulez : comme un bonus (ce que ça est dans le fond), comme des scènes coupées, comme un interlude (après tout dans l'ensemble c'est plus léger),vraiment comme vous voulez. **

**Bonne continuation des vacances d'Eiden, et Cie donc et n'oubliez pas la rewiew à la fin !!**

* * *

Le Qg de l'Ordre du Phénix était toujours aussi miteux du point de vue du jeune russe qui s'avança pourtant docilement dans le hall d'entrée, son sac sur le dos. Son père lui avait procuré un port-o-loin fait de la main même du directeur de Poudlard qui l'avait amené dans un petit parc londonien proche du Square, il n'avait eu alors qu'à s'y rendre à pied, prenant l'air le plus nonchalant qu'il connaissait tout en étant sur ses gardes. Quand il avait été certain que personne ne le suivait il s'était finalement rendu devant la maison invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'en connaitrait pas l'emplacement exacte et avait frappé doucement contre la porte.

C'était l'elfe de maison de Sirius, une vieille créature grincheuse répondant au nom de Kréature qui était venu lui ouvrir. L'elfe était désobéissant, injurieux et menteur, tout ce qu'un elfe de maison ne devrait pas être en réalité. Mais son côté atypique faisait bien rire Eiden dans le fond, surtout que l'elfe savait être fidèle et obéissant si on savait le prendre dans le bon sens. Dès son premier séjour au Square Grimmaurd le jeune russe avait su se faire accepter de l'elfe rétissant, le tout sous le regard effaré et quelque peu jaloux de Sirius lui-même.

Ses atouts ? très simples. D'un il était un serpentard, l'elfe s'en était rendu compte quand le jeune russe avait fait _malencontreusement_ tomber son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison devant le petit serviteur qui depuis lors ne l'avait plus insulté et s'inclinait même profondément devant lui lorsqu'il le croisait. De deux il était de descendance étrangère et noble, ça l'elfe sans était rendu compte tout seul à cause de certaines manières qu'Eiden avait acqueries lors de sa seconde enfance en Russie et qu'il refaisait sans même s'en rendre compte, notamment sa manière de saluer les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou de se tenir dans un fauteuil même lorsqu'il n'y avait que les yeux d'un esclave pour le voir, et bien sûr son accent russe attestait aussi de sa nationalité. Enfin de trois, parce qu'Eiden avait réussit à se mettre le portrait de la mère de Sirius, la maitresse de Kréature, dans la poche un soir, alors que n'arrivant pas à dormir, il avait descendu ses livres de magie pour les travailler, et notamment ses cours russes sur les arts sombres, interdits d'études en Angleterre. Ce que lui-même trouvait complètement débile, comment vouliez vous combattre la magie noire si vous n'en comprenez déjà pas les bases les plus simples ?

« Oh le petit maître est de retour ! » s'exclama soudain Kréature, faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées. « Comme Kréature est content ! Mais Monsieur Eiden n'a pas l'air bien Monsieur ? Kréature va aller vous préparer quelque chose de réconfortant ! »

Sur cette dernière exclamation le petit serviteur reparti comme il était venu sous le regard amusé bien qu'un peu incrédule de l'adolescent.

« Je serai toi je n'y tremperai même pas les lèvres, quoi qu'il te prépare, ce sera au mieux infâme au pire empoisonné » surgit soudain une voix qui fit sursauter un peu Eiden avant qu'il ne se tourne vers sa provenance, à savoir son parrain accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. « Viens par là mon bonhomme. Ta boule de poils n'est pas avec toi ? »

Eiden fit simplement non de la tête en s'approchant de l'homme de sa démarche souple.

« Tan pis, j'aimai bien lui faire peur à coup de woaf ! » rit l'animagus avant de faire signe au garçon d'entrer dans la cuisine et de s'asseoir. « Eh bien ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, à moins que tu ne t'adonne à la mode moldue... qu'elle est son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Gothique ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit le jeune russe avec un petit sourire las.

Sirius le détailla de la tête aux pieds alors que l'adolescent faisait visiblement son possible e serait ce que garder les yeux ouverts avant de marmonner.

« Ouais, j'suis pas sûr que ça t'irais en fait, sans offense. Et que dirais tu d'un bon lit hum ? »

« Franchement ? »

L'évadé d'Azkaban eut un simple sourire en coin l'engageant à continuer.

« J'en rêve », conclu donc le garçon faisant éclater de rire son parrain de substitution qui lui prit son sac avant de le guider vers une petite chambre individuelle de la maison qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à lors.

« Descends si jamais tu es réveillé et que tu as faim. Si la cuisine est bloquée pour cause de réunion, demande à Kréature, il semble t'avoir à la bonne sans que je comprenne pourquoi. »

« Moi je suis sûr que si », répondit Eiden avec un baillemment en ôtant ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte.

Quand l'animagus repassa voir si tout allait bien dix minutes plus tard, le serpentard était déjà confortablement installé dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoO

« Je crains qu'il ne nous faille encore embauché un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ma chère », annonça sur le ton de la conversation le Grand Albus Dumbledore à sa fidèle directrice adjointe, Minerva Mac Gonagal.

«Ça ne fait aucun doute, mais qui voudra bien de ce poste maudit ? Cette pauvre petite Alexandra, mourir si jeune. »

« dans la force de l'âge, certes c'est fort regrettable. » répondit Albus d'une voix lasse. « Bien, nous auront toujours deux mois pour nous décider. Qui se charge d'écrire le programme pour le moment ? »

« Le plus compétent d'entre nous, Sévérus ».

« Hum. Ça pourrait être une idée finalement, de lui remettre le poste de DCFM. »

« Albus vous n'y pensez pas ? Le pauvre est déjà dans une situation délicate entre tous ces... statuts. Et puis il a un fils maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas autant l'exposé. »

« Certes, certes. Disons que c'était une idée en l'air. »

« Que vous saurez ressortir en dernier recours j'en ai bien peur » soupira l'animagus chat pas dupe pour deux ronds depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait le vieux manipulateur qu'était Dumbledore.

« En dernier recours seulement alors, je vous le promet »

OoOoO

Sévérus entra trempé comme une soupe au 12 Square Grimaud, fuyant la pluie Londonienne qui tombait en trombe d'eau du ciel, cela faisait une semaine maintenant que son fils y était en pension et l'homme des cachots avait terminé son travail pour le directeur de Poudlard et quelques autres petits détails qu'ils lui restaient à régler. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à récupérer la chaire de sa chaire, avant de devoir reprendre son rôle dans cette guerre, certainement l'un des plus dangereux qu'il soit : espion.

« Tien, Sévérus. Tu viens récupérer ta marmotte ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Tonks. De quelle marmotte tu parles au juste ? »

« Ton garçon. Ce brave Eiden voyons ! Il a passé la semaine à dormir ou presque. Pauvre chéri il a l'air tellement déphasé que je n'ai pas osé le sortir de force prendre l'air. Mais tu devrais y songer bientôt Sévérus. Il est pâle à faire peur vraiment ! »

« Merci de ces précieux conseils Nymphadora », répliqua l'homme avec un sarcasme à peine volé, « j'y songerais. Où est-il ? »

« Dans le salon, il comate en compagnie de Rémus je crois ».

L'espion ne fit qu'un vague grognement en guise de réponse avant de se diriger vers le salon où en effet se trouvait un Rémus lisant un livre vieux et poussiéreux en compagnie de son fils qui, appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, semblait plus rêvasser que réellement lire son propre ouvrage.

Sévérus fut tout de même rassuré de voir que le visage de son visage avait reprit un peu de couleurs ou tout de moins que la plu part de ses veines n'étaient plus aussi visibles. Se rapprochant de l'adolescent il nota aussi que ses lèvres étaient enfin redevenues bleu-rosé et non plus de ce bleu-noir dérangeant. Il y avait du mieux c'était certain même si c'était encore loin d'être la grande forme.

« Bonjour », s'annonça t il enfin, gagnant une salutation polie de Rémus et un sursaut de son fils qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Décidément pas réveillé », songea simplement l'homme en noir.

**« Bonjour Sev', tu m'as fait peur à arriver comme ça, comme un... je sais pas trop quoi en fait mais c'était zarb. »**

Sévérus n'eut qu'un sourire en coin un peu moqueur en réponse avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

**« Tu as l'air _un peu_ mieux mon chat bien que ce ne soit pas encore génial. Je me trompe ? Alors qu'as-tu fait cette semaine ? »**

**« Dormi. » **Réponditsimplement le jeune serpentard**. « Te moques pas ça n'a rien de drôle. »**

**« Oh que si ! » **Nepus'empêcherderirelemaitredespotions.** « Et puis avoue que tu l'a un peu chercher à te comporter comme un idiot de griffondor hum ? »**

**« Et j'aurai du faire quoi ? Laisser tout le monde mourir peut être ? » **SoupiraEidenplusagacéquevraimenténervémaisaussitroplaspouravoirenviedevraimentseprendrelatêteavecsonpère**.**

**« Je sais mon chat, je sais. » **RéponditSévérusplusdoucement**. « Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le plus juste et je suis très fier de toi. En même temps que je suis toujours en colère contre toi pour avoir tenter une expérience aussi stupide. Alors disons que l'un dans l'autre, je ne vais pas te punir pour cela, tu es assez puni par ton état de santé actuel et se ne serait pas très juste de toutes façons. En revanche, il y a encore _ beaucoup _ de choses sur lesquelles nous allons devoir une discussion mon cher fils, à commencer par ton étrange sauveur... »**

**« Je... »**

**« Pas ici Eiden. Ça peut encore attendre que nous soyons à la maison. ** Va chercher tes affaires que nus puissions y aller », ordonna alors l'espion en anglais.

Le garçon obtempéra et sorti de la salle de sa démarche tranquille.

« Vous partez déjà Sévérus ? » demanda alors Lupin de sa voix calme.

« Oui nous partons, j'ai plusieurs choses à régler avec Eiden notamment et puis il ne peut décemment pas rester ici indéfiniment. Merci à vous de l'avoir gardé cette semaine. »

« Oh Eiden se garde tout seul vraiment Sévérus, ce n'est plus un enfant et je suis certain que déjà plus jeune il ne devait pas être une épine dans le pied de sa nourrice. »

« Hum », acquiesça l'homme en entendant son fils redescendre les marches. « Eh bien à plus tard alors. »

« Au revoir Sévérus, au revoir Eiden au plaisir de te revoir bientôt ok ? »

« Oui monsieur », répondit poliment le jeune slave alors que son père lui prenait son sac des mains et le dirigeait vers la porte d'entrer.

« Bon Eiden surtout tu ne lâche pas me main ! » ordonna le sévère espion avant de les faire transplanner tous les deux.

OoOoO

Le manoir Snape, récemment acheté et aménagé par les bons soins de Sévérus, était vraiment bien, dans l'ensemble. Lumineux, spacieux sans être grand au point de s'y perdre, il possédait beaucoup d'avantages. Eiden avait été quelque peu surpris quand son père était venu le chercher pour lui montrer le lieu où ils viraient désormais hors périodes scolaires.

Et le must du must, pour Sévérus du moins, était que _personne_ entendez ni Dumbledore et sa clique du Poulet Grillé, ni Voldemort et ses amis reptiliens tarés, n'en connaissait ne serait ce que l'existence, ils y étaient tranquilles, enfin.

Que de belles promesses et de beaux projets, enfin tout ça c'était avant SA présentation bien sûr.

Elle avait pourtant tout prévu, s'était bien habillé, bien coiffée, parfaitement arrangée pour rencontrer enfin le fils de son compagnon. Elle savait pour avoir travaillé avec beaucoup d'entre eux indirectement ou non, qu'il fallait beaucoup de douceur pour aborder les adolescents sinon ils se braquaient tout de suite. Et il avait fallu que ce _boulet_- il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots, excusez la méchanceté sous-jacente- mette tout simplement les pieds dans le plat.

« Eiden, je te présente Alestia, ta belle-mère ! »

Et ce qui avait dû arriver était arrivé, le môme s'était étouffé consciencieusement dans son verre. Franchement elle le comprenait, annoncer comme ça, ça faisait un choc c'était sûr.

Mais comme même, il y avait une meilleure façon de commencé une relation familiale que se retrouver avec le bustier de sa robe de coton blanc couvert de grenadine !

OoOoO

Le toc-toc d'un hibou contre sa fenêtre réveilla la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus en sursaut. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil digital elle nota qu'il n'était que 8 heures du matin, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait dormir !

Grommelant contre les volatiles emplumés et leurs propriétaires qui ne savaient pas quand envoyé leurs courrier, Hermione Granger, préfète des griffondors, élève modèle de sa maison voir de son année, se leva donc de son lit pour aller chercher son courrier.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en voyant l'enveloppe d'aspect officiel accroché à la patte du hibou, elle qui s'attendait à une lettre amicale !

La jeune fille récupéra finalement son courrier qu'elle ouvrit emplie d'appréhension.

_A l'attention de Mademoiselle Hermione Lucie Granger_

_Objet : Résultats de vos buses._

_Rappel pour être admis en niveau supérieur l'élève doit avoir obtenue les note O pour Optimal, E pour Efforts Exceptionnels ou A pour Acceptable. Les notes D pour Désolant et P pour Piètre son éliminatoire._

_Métamorphose :_

_Théorie O_

_Pratique E_

_Moyenne : E+_

_Sortilèges :_

_Théorie O_

_Pratique O_

_Moyenne O_

_Potions__ :_

_Théorie O_

_Pratique E+_

_Moyenne O -_

_Astronomie :_

_Théorie O_

_Pratique O_

_Moyenne O_

_Défense conte les Forces du Mal_

_Théorie E_

_Pratique E_

_Moyenne E_

_Histoire de la Magie __: O_

_Arithmancie __: O_

_Soin aux créatures magiques :_

_Théorie O_

_Pratique E_

_Félicitations Mademoiselle Granger vous avez obtenue 8 Buses sur un total de 8._

Les parents d'Hermione furent réveillés en ce samedi matin à 8h 12 par les cris de victoires de leur fille unique.

OoOoO

Assis sur une des barrières de séparations des quais de l'aéroport, Eiden attendait avec impatience que le vol en provenance de Moscou atterrisse. C'était déjà la troisième semaine du mois de juillet et Mayushka arrivait aujourd'hui.

Au départ, quand Sévérus avait parlé de l'inviter en Angleterre, ils avaient pensé à la mi-juillet, mais suite aux évènements de juin, l'espion avait décidé de repousser l'invitation de la jeune fille d'une semaine, souhaitant qu'Eiden se repose un maximum avant d'avoir de la visite.

Cela avait payé en quelque sorte, le jeune homme était beaucoup moins fatigué qu'au début des vacances, il n'avait même plus besoin d'aller s'allonger pour une sieste l'après-midi maintenant. Et même s'il se couchait toujours tôt le soir, il avait meilleur mine. Ses lèvres et ses doigts n'étaient plus de cette horrible couleur violette et la majorité de ses veines ne se voyait plus. Uniquement les plus grosses au niveau de ses bras et ses jambes et les capillaires de ses paupières et de ses joues étaient encore visibles, et encore, dans une nuance beaucoup plus atténué qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. En bref, ce n'était pas encore la grande forme mais l'adolescent allait tout de même beaucoup mieux.

D'autre part le serpentard avait eut une longue discussion en compagnie de son père sur qui était exactement son sauveur vampirique et tout ce qui allait avec. Sévérus n'avait pas très bien prit la révélation selon laquelle son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, avait noué des liens familiaux avec deux vampires, pas plus qu'il n'avait approuvé la révélation de la deuxième enfance d'Eiden en Russie en leur compagnie grâce à un rituel très ancien et un peu sombre malgré tout. Eiden avait alors eu la surprise de sa vie en trouvant pour allié sa belle-mère, Alestia. En effet la femme avait réussit il ne savait comment à démontrer à son père que ce n'était peut être pas plus mal ainsi et que le garçon avait eu raison de faire confiance à son instinct en accordant sa confiance aux deux vampires, sans quoi il ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Avec deux personnes contre lui Sévérus avait bien dû abdiquer et depuis une sorte de lien, encore fragile certes mais un lien tout de même, s'était tissé entre Eiden et Alestia. Le jeune homme n'était toujours pas vraiment alaise autour de sa belle-mère mais leurs relations s'améliorait un peu plus de jour en jour, d'autant plus qu'Alestia avait avoué à Eiden ne pas chercher à prendre la place de sa mère.

Depuis lors c'était beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde dans le Manoir Snape de s'entendre, et s'ils ne formaient pas encore exactement une famille, ils s'en rapprochaient tous un peu plus avec le temps.

Un avertissement sonore annonçant l'arrivée du vol 45789 en provenance de Moscou sorti Eiden se ses pensées et le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds pour aller rejoindre la porte de débarquement d'où devrait sortir sa sœur.

Il n'eut à patienter qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de sentir la jeune fille se jeté dans ses bras et le serrer dans une étreinte à l'étouffer.

« **Seigneur Zack-En, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait peur ! » ** S'exclama la jeune fille sans le lâcher.

Eiden lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité. Il avait bien entendu écrit à toute sa petite famille dès son retour de Poudlard pour les rassurés sur son état de santé mais cela n'avait pas empêché à ses frères et sœurs de continuer à s'inquiéter pour lui.

**« On y va ? » ** Fini par proposer Eiden en prenant le sac de voyage de sa sœur dans une main et une main de sa jumelle dans l'autre.

**« On y va ! »** répondit Mayushka avec un petit sourire attendrit. « **J'ai hâte de rencontrer enfin ton père ! »**

**« N'oublies pas Alestia Mach', tu vas voir aussi »**

**« Oh oui, les Snape tous d'un coup ! » **rigola la jeune fille** « Alors dis moi, comment ça se passe avec ta belle mère Miette ? »**

Les deux adolescents sortirent rapidement de l'aéroport pour trouver une ruelle tranquille d'où ils pourraient activer leurs port-o-loin. Il était prévu qu'ils restent en Angleterre jusqu'au 30 juillet, avant de repartirent pour la Russie où les attendaient Ivan et Stellania.

Bien sûr ils reviendraient quelques jours au mois d'août pour les fameux concerts pour lesquels ils s'étaient engagés en compagnie d'Alexander, mais ça ni Sévérus ni Alestia n'avait besoin de le savoir...

OoOoO

Eiden ouvrit des yeux fatigués avant de se redresser dans son lit, dans sa chambre du Palais Royal des Ombres Carmines. La veille au soir ils avaient fêtés leurs anniversaires avec Mayushka en compagnie de Stella, d'Ivan, de leur meilleur ami Yann et de leurs marraines respectives, ça avait été une belle fête vraiment. Un agréable dîner en famille. Ils l'avaient fait la veille puisqu'aujourd'hui ils devaient rejoindre des amis d'école pour une sortie quelconque à Moscou.

Le jeune garçon s'appuya sur le matelas de mousse des bois dans le but de se redresser, chassant un papillon bleu et doré qui voletait devant ses yeux tout en cherchant ses pantoufles dans les épais brins d'herbes...

Attendez depuis combien de temps y avait de l'herbe, de la mousse et des papillons dans sa chambre ? Réagit soudainement Eiden, se réveillant enfin.

Sa douillette chambre s'était en effet transformée en une espèce de forêt ou de clairière touffue tout en gardant ses proportions et la forme de ses meubles, ce qui était on ne peut plus incongru. Le garçon se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le chêne centenaire-armoire qu'il ouvrit brusquement, provoquant un envol de chauve souris, mu par un étrange instinct.

Sur la face intérieure de la porte de son armoire se trouvait un miroir et le garçon dû fermer les yeux une seconde, pour être sûr et certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de laisser sa mâchoire rencontrer le sol.

**« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » ** Fini par s'exclamer le garçon au bout d'un long, très long moment.

Quelques coups résonnèrent sur sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur la figure de sa sœur, déjà levée et habillée.

« Bah alors petit frère t'es encore au li... » Commença t elle moqueuse, avant de regarder autour d'elle stupéfaite.

Son regard fini par accrocher celui de son frère et un sourire taquin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Ça ...Ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à toi par vrai ? » demanda t elle mi-figue mi-raisin.

Un nouveau regard échangé entre les deux jumeaux suffit pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à même le sol, morts de rire.

L'écho de leur fou-rire attira indéniablement l'attention des gardes de l'entrée des appartements royaux, ainsi que celle d'un Ivan plongé dans la lecture du journal dans le salon.

Le vampire se dirigea alors curieux vers la provenance des éclats de rire pour trouver ses deux benjamins assis sur un sol de ce qui semblait être de l'herbe grasse, dans ce qui avait été autrefois la chambre de son jeune frère.

Et, au milieu des végétaux, des papillons de toutes sortes et autres créatures incongrues en ce lieux, Ivan ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son petit frère avait une peau un peu plus pâle et des oreilles un rien plus pointue...

* * *

**Et nous y voilà cher(e)s ami(e)s, la fin du chapitre 2 des Fleurs de Sangs, tant attendu j'ai envie de dire.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la rentrée mais aussi quelques Flash Back sur l'été qui se promettent d'être intéressants. Et, si tout va bien, le chapitre 3 sera lui corrigé par Bêta.**

**Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lu et à bientôt**

**Anonyma**


	4. Note importante

Bonsoir à tous et à tous

Quelle longue attente depuis ma dernière publication j'en suis honteuse !

Seulement mes études mon pas mal chargée ces derniers temps, bien plus que je ne l'avais escomptée. Et malheureusement mon passage en master n'a pas arranger les choses. Le tout doublé d'une crise de page blanche et voilà ou en est : plus d'un an de retard !

Cependant rassurez vous je n'abandonne pas la fiction. Je dirais même que mon blocage commence à s'estomper et j'ai deja commencer à composer le chapitre 3 ainsi que la trame pour les cinq chapitre suivant. La suite devrait donc arriver d'ici peu.

Je poste ce message suite aux nombreux message me demandant si j'abandonnait ou non. J'espère vous avoir quelque peu rassurer.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure et désolée mille fois encore pour cet ENORME passage à vide.

Anonyma1


	5. Note : retour annoncé

Bonsoir tout le monde

Quoi? Encore vivante?

Et oui, pas sans mal mais oui. Merci à tous et à toute pour vos rewiew melheureusement ceci n'est pas encore un nouveau chapitre.

JE SUIS DESOLEE de ce fait mais je tenais a vous dire QUE JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FICTION.

Disons pour faire court que j'ai eu une très mauvaise passe dans ma vie ces dernières années, j'ai été très malade et donc écrire n'était pas ma priorité : survivre était déjà un bon projet à l'époque.

Voilà je sais que ma vie personnelle ne vous regarde pas et je ne vais pas métaller dessus SEULEMENT je n'était pas en état d'écrire. C'est comme ça.

Maintenant que les choses vont (beaucoup) mieux, je vais tâche de reprendre ma vie, et aussi de me remettre à l'écriture, de reprendre les choses là ou je l'avait laissé.

maintenant je comprends que beaucoup d'entere vous ait été frustré de ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitres pendant si longtemps, JE SUIS FRUSTREE moi même de ne pas avoir pu ecrire si longtemps.

Tout ce que je vous demande est encore un peu de patience,

JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS CETTE FICTION je le jure.

a bientot alors

en espérant avoir encore quelques personnes qui seront pretes à me lire d'ici là.

Bonne soirée à tous

En espérant que 2012 soit une meilleure année que l'ont été 2010 et 2011

Bisous

Anonyma


	6. Chp3 : Retour, Détours ENFIN!

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. **

**C'est avec un immense plaisir ainsi qu'un aussi grand soulagement que je vous poste (enfin) le chapitre trois Des Fleurs de Sangs ! J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre, ce qui explique l'attente assez longue entre ce chapitre trois et ma dernière note. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas encore totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais si je ne le poste pas comme ça, je ne le posterai jamais ce qui serait dommage. ^^**

**J'ai repris des éléments de l'intrigue du Jardin d'Eiden puisque les Fleurs de Sangs en sont la suite et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu le temps ou l'envie de relire ce premier pavé de 40 chapitres, quelques rappels ont été glissés au sein de celui-ci.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de l'histoire et que vous serez moins sévère que je le suis moi-même envers ce chapitre. Mais comme on dit « c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron » donc dans mon cas « c'est en publiant de nouveaux chapitres qu'on fera de meilleurs chapitres », du moins je l'espère.**

**Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour votre patience, votre gentillesse et votre indulgence à mon égare. Je dédie ce chapitre à vous tous qui m'avez soutenue, secouée et attendue pendant ces deux dernière années, à vous qui m'avez redonné le moral et le sourire par vos message, à vous sans qui tout ce que j'écris aujourd'hui ne serait qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan virtuel d'internet. Merci à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous adore.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

**Anonyma.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre après votre lecture, les encouragements et critiques (constructives) sont toujours les bien venus.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Retour, Détours.**

Chaleur.

Une sensation moite et collante qui semblait se coller à votre peau, qui ralentissait tous vos mouvements, qui engourdissait votre cerveau. Une chaleur caniculaire, désagréable, redoutable.

Pour la deuxième année consécutive l'Angleterre était en proie à une vague de chaleur sans précédant. Le thermomètre ne cessait de grimpé, encore plus haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à l'implosion.

Aucun endroit n'était assez frais, assez éloigné de l'astre solaire, même le fin fond d'une grotte, pour espérer échapper à cette vague de chaleur qui s'était abattue soudainement sur le pays à la moitié du mois d'aout. Et depuis quinze longs jours déjà, la chaleur régnait en maitre et ralentissait la vie de tout et de tout le monde.

Cependant en ce premier septembre, les écoliers anglais avaient bien dû faire avec, retrousser leurs manches, prendre leur courage à deux mains. Bref! Sortir par la chaleur épouvantable pour se rendre à l'école. Une double mauvaise nouvelle pour la plus part d'entre eux.

Cependant, pour une communauté particulière, cachée aux yeux du commun des mortels, sortir en ce premier jour de septembre n'était pas tant un problème dû à la chaleur qu'à la sécurité.

En effet, pour la communauté magique d'Angleterre, plus communément appelé sorciers, la chaleur n'était qu'une goute d'eau dans l'océan gigantesque des problèmes qui secouait le pays.

Voilà deux ans maintenant que le redoutable, hideux, méchant, tordu et accessoirement psychopathe, autrement dit que le mage noir Lord Voldemort -bien qu'il n'est pas plus de titre de Lord en réalité que de cheveux sur le caillou, mais que voulez vous mégalomane un jour... Bref le Tordu numéro un du pays avait retrouvé grâce à un sombre rituel -et deux trois meurtres au passage- un corps de rêve- hum hum- et surtout la volonté farouche de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : mettre le pays à feu et a sang.

Car, voyez vous, Lord Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Jedusor, avait une sainte horreur : les moldus (membre non-magique). Les moldus et tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin au moldus d'ailleurs. Les enfants de moldus, les traditions moldues, les villes moldues, les sorciers ayant eu à un moment donne un moldu dans leur arbre généalogique- assez hypocrite a vrai dire car ce cher Voldemort avait pour père un moldu. Mais peut être se détestait il lui même après tout, personne n'était assez tordu pour comprendre ses motivations et surtout pour aller les lui demander. Non vraiment. A moins de vouloir finir six pieds sous terre après avoir été longuement, très longuement torturé. On ne questionnait pas un mage noir : on pliait devant lui ou on mourrait point barre.

Depuis son retour donc Voldemort avait repris son funeste dessin et donc, depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, raid de toutes sortes, attentas, enlèvement, massacres divers et varié étaient devenus le lot presque quotidien de la population magique anglaise.

Autant dire que sortir n'était pas un problème parce qu'il faisait chaud, plutôt parce qu'on n'était pas sur que ce soit sa dernière action: sortir.

Fort heureusement pour la Communauté Magique d'Angleterre, un espoir subsistait comme la lumière solitaire d'un phare guidant les voyageurs perdus au cœur de la tempête : Poudlard.

Poudlard. Le château de Poudlard. Un édifice vieux d'un peu plus de mille ans, créé par quatre sorciers talentueux de l'époque qui avaient eu pour ambition et d »sir commun d »éduqué leurs paires à l'art sacré de la magie à une époque où être né sorcier était un aussi bon présage qu'être né mort. En effet, en cette illustre période que les historiens s'accordaient à appelé le Moyen Age, être doté de pouvoirs magiques n'était certes pas bien vu par le commun des mortels et si vous aviez le malheur d'exercé vos pouvoirs devant le dit commun de mortel il y avait de fortes chances pour que vous le deveniez dans l'instant… mortel. Brulé, écartelé, torturé, éviscéré et autres joyeusetés étaient dès lors le programme de votre avenir. Très court votre avenir si vous aviez la chance d'avoir une mort brève et sans bavures, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde.

A cette époque où la chasse aux sorciers était devenu un sport international plus ardemment suivi que les jeux olympiques de nos jours, éduqué les jeunes générations de gens doués pour la Magie avait donc été une priorité. Une priorité et un salut : c'est d'ailleurs de cette époque fort redoutable pour la population magique qu'était née la crainte et la méfiance vis-à-vis des moldus. Ce qui dans le fonds comme dans la forme était compréhensible. (Ne pas comprendre que la société moldue ait évolué en un millénaire l'était certes moins.)

Bref ! Les quatre sorciers illustrent portant le nom de Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et la douce Helga Poussoufle avaient donc crée Poudlard comme un phare contre les ténèbres de l'extérieur pour les sorciers et quelques mille ans plus tard le château le demeurait encore. Bien qu'aujourd'hui l'ennemi ne soit plus armé de fourches et de bûchers mais de baguettes magiques et de potions.

Guerre fratricide, la population magique se divisait, se tuait, se massacrait. Et Poudlard, seule école de magie du pays, avait décidé de garder ses portes ouvertes à tous les jeunes sorciers de onze à dix-huit, sept années où ils seraient protégés du monde extérieur, quelques soient leurs croyances, leurs origines, leurs races.

Du moins cela était la théorie. Dans la pratique bien, que tous soient les bienvenus au château, le directeur actuel de l'école n'était nul d'autre que le grand Albus- quinze prénoms plus tard- Dumbledore, leader de la Lumière, vieil homme excentrique de 100 ans et des poussières et seule icône restante du cote du Bien pour vaincre le Mal a.k.a. Voldy-le-Mage-Sociopathe-évoqué-plus-haut. Autant dire que « la liberté de croyances » n'était pas vraiment d'actualité dans le contexte particulier de l'Angleterre Magique actuel.

Cette rentrée scolaire était donc particulière cette année encore et c'est certainement pour cela que malgré le danger imminent, malgré la menace que sortir soit leur dernière action avant de retrouver leurs ancêtres plus rapidement que prévu, nombres de sorciers et sorcières avaient tenus à accompagner leurs enfants sur le quai 9 ¾, gare de King Cross, afin de mettre la dite progéniture dans le train qui les conduiraient vers l'eldorado, la sécurité, l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre avec Gringott la Banque des sorciers –mais avouez qu'il était plutôt difficile de demander à être enfermé dans son coffre pour une durée indéterminée.

C'est donc dans cet univers chargé de monde, de cris et de tensions, au milieu d'une foule dense et collante, moite et transpirante, que se trouvaient différents adolescents, tous âgés d'une quinzaine d'années au minimum, qui allaient se rendre pour leur sixième année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Ecosse, Angleterre.

OoOoO

Jouer des coudes. Voilà un exercice auquel le garçon commençait malgré lui à être habitué. Pas que cela ait été dans son éducation, dans _aucune_ de _ses_ éducations. Se faire le plus petit possible, le plus discret possible avait clairement été l'objectif principal de la première. Quand à la seconde, autant le dire tout de suite : bousculer les gens ne correspondait pas vraiment aux attentes, dans quelques circonstances que cela soit.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui tous ses principes d'éducation d'où qu'ils viennent, devaient bien finir remisés au placard s'il voulait pouvoir accéder au train avant que celui-ci ne parte.

Une foule dense, presque compacte avait pris place sur le quai. Il lui semblait que toute l'Angleterre s'était rassemblée en ce lieu à cet endroit précis à l'heure dite. Une idée complètement idiote. Pas parce qu'irréalisable mais parce que cela donnait tout simplement le rassemblement le plus idiot de l'Histoire. On était en guerre oui ou non ? Sérieusement les gens étaient-ils si stupide ? Quelle belle cible ils faisaient là pour le parfait attenta ! S'il n'avait pas su que de nombreux enfants des partisans de Voldemort lui-même devaient également monter dans le train ce jour là et qu'ainsi attaquer le quai serait prendre le risque de perdre de futures troupes toutes fraiches, l'adolescent était certain qu'il aurait tourné les talons et couru très loin en voyant cette foule.

Quoi que l'idée de se sauver n'était peut être pas complètement stupide. Après tout Voldemort _avait_ attaqué l'école de sorcellerie l'année précédente avec une armée de zombies –excusez du peu. Or il était un fait reconnu que les zombies ne faisaient aucune différence entre les êtres humains qu'ils voyaient tous comme de potentiels futurs casse-croutes, suivants de Voldy ou non. Et lui-même le savait bien pour avoir faillit finir en casse-croute des dits zombies malgré « l'allégeance » de son père au taré de service.

Retenant un frisson devant l'impression qu'une immense cible rouge et blanche clignotait au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous, le garçon remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et, prenant une grande inspiration, se remit en mouvement pour traverser la foule, donnant des coups de coudes à gauche et à droite.

C'est dans des moments pareils qu'ils détestaient profondément ses parents. Vraiment. Qu'elle idée ils avaient eu de mélanger leurs gènes d'espèces différentes pour le créer _lui_. Il était beau le résultat. Seize ans, un mètre cinquante-cinq centimètres –oui il avait _**rétréci**_ pendant l'été, le simple souvenir de ce fait le faisait grogner très profondément-, un physique de poids plume et une gentillesse qui l'empêchait de taper trop fort dans les côtes de ses voisins. Voisins adultes, entendez un bon mètre quatre vingt au garrot, qui ne le calculaient donc pas du tout et lui bloquaient- souvent-le passage.

Respirant de nouveau profondément pour s'empêcher de hurler de frustration, l'adolescent d'origine slave avança encore d'un petit mètre avant de se faire bousculer, très fortement, sur la gauche et de se retrouver projeté par terre, dans l'indifférence générale.

S'en était assez pour ses nerfs. Il avait beau être le garçon le plus gentil et poli que son frère et sa sœur ait connu en plusieurs siècles de vie, il n'avait dormi que cinquante-deux minutes exactement et sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

Appuyant ses mains sur le sol pour se relever, Eiden Zachary Snape, se concentra une seconde et disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes….

Pour réapparaitre quatre mètre plus avant, faisant faire un bond de surprise à deux femmes anglaises d'un certain âge qui papotaient à deux pas d'une des portes pour accéder au train, leurs énormes postérieurs bouchant la vue.

**« Veuillez m'excuser, chères grosses truies » **énonça le garçon dans un russe parfait avec un sourire charmant en montrant la voie.

Les deux femmes se poussèrent en gloussant comme des lycéennes devant son ton et son visage, sans avoir conscience une seule seconde qu'elles venaient en réalité d'être insultées. Des fois êtres un serpentard avait ses avantages…

Soupirant de nouveau, Eiden attrapa la rampe intérieure du train pour se hisser dedans… juste pour être bousculé de nouveau par la droite cette fois. Déséquilibré le garçon perdit l'équilibre et….

OoOoO

La rentrée des classes.

Enfin.

Oui honnêtement enfin ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'est pourquoi elle était heureuse de retourner enfin à l'école.

Ses camarades de classe, qui croyaient assurément la connaître, n'auraient certainement même pas été choqués à l'idée que _elle_, Hermione Jane Granger, soit heureuse de reprendre les cours. Après tout elle avait gagné au cours de ses cinq premières années d'enseignement une réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pour qui l'école était plus importante que tout le reste. Quelle surprise alors à la savoir contente de reprendre les cours ? Aucune, absolument aucune.

Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas contente du fait qu'elle allait de nouveau recevoir l'enseignement de ses professeurs, mais parce qu'elle n'allait simplement plus devoir _le _ supporter 24h/24.

Lui qui ? Eh bien nul autre que le fardeau de son existence depuis un long, très long, interminable, mois, son meilleur ami masculin de chez les rouges et ors, Ronald Billius Weasley en personne.

Et franchement heureusement pour lui que la rentrée des classes avaient lieux aujourd'hui et non pas demain car la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait tenu une journée de plus avant de lui lancer un sort en pleine face, méchant le sort de préférence.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas et elle était triste en même temps. Il semblait juste que le fait de grandir les avait éloignés, tous les deux, tous les trois. Rien n'était vraiment plus pareil depuis la mort d'Harry James Potter et l'apparition d'Eiden Zaccary Snape à la place. Rien, vraiment.

Son premier ami, son petit frère de cœur, était officiellement mort. Et même si en réalité il avait juste changé d'identité –repris son identité première aurait été plus exact- les relations qu'ils avaient autrefois partagées avaient changées. Ils n'étaient plus en cours ensemble, ils ne passaient plus leur week-end, leurs vacances ensemble… Ils étaient amis toujours, Merci Merlin !, mais Eiden n'était pas Harry, plus Harry.

Eiden était plus calme, plus doux, plus timide aussi. Cette énième épreuve l'avait changé, profondément. Et même si elle le comprenait, même si elle l'acceptait comme il était maintenant, toujours aussi gentil et prévenant avec elle il n'empêchait que des fois, des fois elle aurait bien voulu que tout redeviennent comme avant.

Leurs aventures un peu folles, leurs soirées passées à rattraper le travail en retard des garçons, leur amitié d'avant.

Mais autant l'amitié avec Eiden s'était modifiée autant celle avec Ron semblait disparaitre, diminuer, s'éteindre.

Il n'était plus le garçon qu'il était quand il avait 12 ans. Ou plutôt si, il l'était encore. Aussi prompt à se mettre en colère, aussi prompt à juger sans savoir, aussi _**enfantin**_. Elle ne l'était plus, Eiden ne l'était plus. Ils avaient grandis, muris, contrairement à Ron. Ron qui restait un peu sur le bord de la route. Ron qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Ron qu'elle ne supportait plus par moment.

Elle était attachée au garçon vraiment. Il avait été son premier béguin. Il avait été son partenaire de crimes avec Harry. Il avait été Ron, le gentil Ron.

Maintenant. Maintenant il n'était plus le _gentil_ Ron. Colérique. Agressif. Méchant. Ignorant. Cassant. Fâché, définitivement fâché avec Eiden après l'avoir traité comme la pire des trainées que le monde ait pu porter. Pour rien. Pour absolument rien. Ron n'avait pas demandé pardon. Au contraire son comportement vis-à-vis du jeune russe avait été de mal en pis. Le garçon était tellement encré dans ses préjugés que cela lui avait fait perdre son meilleur ami… et que cela était en train de la lui faire perdre elle aussi.

Un mois. Un interminable mois où elle avait dû se retenir de lui hurler dessus quand elle l'entendait parler des serpentards comme étant le mal incarné, _tous_ les serpentards. Un mois entrecoupé du récit de sa vie de couple avec Lavande Brown. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Lavande, elles ne vivaient juste pas sur la même planète. Lavande était superficielle, girly. Hermione était terre à terre, réaliste.

Et sans Harry pour servir de tampon, sans la patience et la gentillesse de son petit frère de cœur, Hermione n'avait bientôt plus pu supporter les discours rétrogrades du roux.

Ils étaient en guerre. Ils étaient en guerre oui ! Mais que savait il lui de ce que s'était de naitre du mauvais côté de la ligne, dans le mauvais camp ? Fils de griffondors depuis des générations ? Adulé, aimé, positivé par le peuple sorciers en général. Courageux.

Courageux ! Mais où était le courage ? A continuer de faire ce qu'on avait toujours fait ? De croire ce qu'on avait toujours cru ? Ou dans la force de quitter sa famille, de laisser tout derrière : amis, éducation, parents, frères, sœurs, parce qu'on se rendait compte un beau jour qu'ils faisaient fausse rousse ?

Qui était le plus courageux des deux : le griffondor qui assumait son rôle ou le serpentard qui pour la paix du monde trahissait le sien ?

Oui Hermione avait murie, grandie. Elle avait su aller au delà des préjugés, au delà des coups bas qu'on avait pu lui faire lors de ses premières années au collègue. Elle avait pardonné. Simplement pardonné des années de bourrage de crâne intolérants sur des enfants innocents, les transformant en montres d'égoïsme et de racisme. Elle leur avait pardonné, à ceux qui en valait la peine. Et elle espérait du profond de son cœur qu'ils les pardonnent _eux_ un jour. Qu'ils pardonnent la froide indifférence, la répulsion dont on faisait preuve à leur égard dès que le choixpeau magique criait « seprentard » comme s'il avait crié « maléfique ».

Oui Hermione avait grandi, Eiden avait grandi seul Ron n'avait pas grandi et aussi douloureux que cela soit de quitter un chemin parcouru bras-dessus, bras-dessous, durant plusieurs année, Hermione sentait qu'elle, _qu'ils_, étaient à un croisement et qu'aussi certain qu'elle prendrait une direction, Ronald lui prendrait l'autre…

OoOoO

« Salut toi ! » murmura t il en embrassant rapidement et discrètement le petit adolescent dans le cou, respirant son odeur.

Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué ces huit dernières semaines !

Petit adolescent absolument adorable et magnifique dans son jean noir et son t-shirt à manches courtes vert foncé qu'il avait rattrapé au vol une seconde plutôt. Adorable adolescent au physique androgyne qui était accessoirement son petit ami depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Draco ! » siffla le garçon d'un air à la fois soulagé et légèrement en colère.

Le jeune slave se redressa rapidement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux avant de lui jeter un regard d'avertissement boudeur… totalement craquant. Le blond eut un simple sourire en réponse et le fils du directeur de la maison des verts et argents se contenta de rouler des yeux.

Il était arrivé une bonne heure plus tôt sur le quai. Son père, ayant anticipé la foule, l'avait transplané directement sur le quai ne souhaitant pas que son héritier ait à frayer avec les traitres à leurs sangs et les moldus. Depuis lors, Draco avait eu largement le temps de trouver un compartiment pour lui-même et ses amis, d'y déposer ses affaires et de bouquiner. Pansy et Blaise étaient arrivés un quart d'heure après lui, et Théodore une vingtaine de minutes après les deux autres. Il ne manquait donc plus que le jeune slave et les amis avaient décidé d'un commun accord que chacun d'entre eux surveillerai un coin du quai pour repérer leur ami et le guider, la foule n'ayant cessé de grossir encore et encore depuis leur arrivée.

Une chance pour Draco, il avait entendu la voix si particulière de son petit ami s'exprimer en russe une minute plus tôt et s'était naturellement dirigé vers lui quand il l'avait vu se faire pousser assez brutalement par un groupe d'adultes qui n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils l'avaient fait tomber, tout occupés à leur conversation. Le blond s'était pressé et n'avait dû qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur de rattraper le brun avant qu'il ne tombe et se fasse très mal.

« Besoin d'aide ? » proposa le préfet en attrapant le sac à dos de sa moitié. « T'as l'air crevé Eiden » rajouta t il plus sérieux et inquiet maintenant.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés pour les vacances deux mois plus tôt, le jeune brun se remettait difficilement d'une grave blessure qui avait manqué de le tuer lors de la fin de l'année. Pour être exacte, le garçon était même techniquement mort pendant un peu plus d'une minute. Et bien que ce dernier ait récupéré un peu de couleur et surtout n'arbore plus des veines violettes et apparentes, ses cernes et sa démarche quelque peu ralentie n'étaient pas des plus réconfortante.

« Pas dormir assez » soupira le brun dans un anglais décousu avant de saisir de nouveau la rampe et de grimper à bord en grimaçant légèrement.

« T'es blessé ? » demanda immédiatement Draco en grimpant juste derrière lui, posant discrètement une main dans le bas de son dos pour le retenir au cas où.

« **J'ai pas arrêté… Merde ! Eiden anglais…** pardon Dray. Juste quelques … heu… bous…bousculades hum ? »

« Tu t'es fait bousculer ? Tout le long de cette foule ? »

« Hum da. S'être difficile de euh…tu sais tra…hum… euh… tra… »

« Traverser ? » proposa le préfet en dirigeant doucement son petit-ami vers leur compartiment, s'amusant malgré lui de l'anglais décousu du garçon.

C'était une chose à laquelle chacun des cinquièmes années de serpentards avaient dû s'habituer l'année précédente dans leur dortoir et qui aujourd'hui faisait parti de leur quotidien. Eiden était bilingue anglais/russe mais se mélangeait un peu les pinceaux quand il n'avait pas parlé anglais pendant plusieurs jours de suite et/ou qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Au départ cela avait été quelque peu déconcertant, maintenant qu'il y était habitué, Draco trouvait juste cela mignon. C'était quelque chose de typique à son petit ami et comme il adorait le brun….

« Da. Traverser cette _peuple_. Trop, beaucoup trop de gens ici aujourd'hui niet ? »

« Ouais, on a pensé pareil. Mais tu t'es fait bousculer beaucoup ? T'as mal quelque part ? »

« Hum da oui une petite peu. Je aurai sûrement euh bleus mais ça pas être trop grave. Pas t'inquiéter okay ? »

« Okay », répondit Draco en poussant la porte de leur compartiment et en s'effaçant pour laisser le brun entrer. Pansy et Blaise étaient revenus s'asseoir quelques instants plus tôt et ils accueillir le brun à grand coups de câlins et de bavardages.

La vie reprenait son cours après la coupure des vacances…

OoOoO

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où tout cela allait les mener. Vraiment. Il ne voyait pas.

Bien sûr il comprenait certaines des motivations sous-jacentes. Il comprenait l'enjeu. Il comprenait la menace aussi. Il n'était pas idiot.

Non on ne devenait pas la figure de proue de la Lumière pendant plus d'un demi-siècle en étant complètement stupide.

Seulement il n'aimait pas les machinations, les manipulations. Un comble auraient dit beaucoup. Oui un comble et le pire c'est qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Il n'aimait pas être manipulé alors qu'il passait ses journées à manipuler les autres. La loi de l'arroseur arrosé certainement.

Lissant sa longue barbe, Albus Dumbledore s'autorisa à prendre un bonbon au citron avant de tourner de nouveau son regard bleu ciel sur la missive qui l'avait fait tant réfléchir depuis son arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt.

Aussi étrange que cela aurait pu paraitre étant donné ses actes, Albus n'aimais PAS manipuler son entourage. Il n'aimait pas les machinations politiques quelles qu'elles soient. Il n'aimait pas les plans tordus et autres stratagèmes. Ils étaient nécessaire voilà tout. Juste nécessaires. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que de louvoyer quand vous étiez au milieu des loups. Et Albus avait toujours à cœur l'intérêt du plus grand nombre. Pour le plus Grand Bien. Tel était son mantra. Même si parfois, souvent, cela lui faisait laissé à contre cœur des gens au bord de la route. Même si parfois cela amenait des souffrances individuelles.

Etre la figure de proue d'un clan, qu'on l'ait choisi ou non n'était pas une chose aisée. C'état vers lui qu'on se tournait pour les conseils, les avis, les démarches. C'était en lui que les gens voyaient un homme sage capable de répondre à toutes leurs questions, tous leur maux. C »était lui qui avait cette immense responsabilité que de faire en sorte que le monde reste sur des rails acceptables. A lui seul.

Et souvent, très souvent, cette lourde charge lui pesait bien lourd sur les épaules.

Soupirant d'un air résigné, le vieux directeur de Poudlard pris sa plus belle plume et signa son accord qu'il renvoya immédiatement par le biais de l'aigle qui était docilement perché sur le rebord de son bureau depuis 5 jours, sans bouger, attendant sa réponse.

Etre le leader de la Lumière n'était pas une chose simple qu'on l'ait choisi ou non. On ne pardonnait pas facilement les erreurs aux hommes qu'on avait soit même chargé de garantir la paix, à qui on avait soit même donné une aura tellement nécessaire en ces temps de crises : l'Espoir.

OoOoO

Le trajet le berçait. C'était plus fort que lui. Bien qu'il soit très heureux de retrouver ses amis de serpentard et d'entendre leurs récits de vacances à chacun, le ronron des conversations et le roulis du train sur les rails le berçait et il sentait ses paupières se fermer d'elles même par moment.

Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil les dernières semaines. Il avait eu seize ans le 31 juillet. Cela signifiait qu'il était apte au service, en âge, et comme il était prince de sang il avait du faire son devoir militaire d'une manière accélérée et quelque peu rude. Normalement les garçons de seize ans issus de la noblesse effectuaient leur entrainement militaire pendant chaque vacance scolaire pendant leur sixième année d'études, ainsi que pendant les deux mois avant leur sixième année de manière continue. Cela se déroulait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient jugés aptes au service en cas de conflit.

Les autres garçons non issus des classes supérieurs, effectuait leur service dès leur dix-septième anniversaire et rejoignaient leur camarades en formation.

Mais Eiden n'était pas qu'un noble, il était le prince héritier des Ombres Carmines, il devait donc être apte à contrôler l'armée, diriger des hommes plus vieux que lui et ce dès ses seize ans. S'il était resté vivre en Russie il aurait eu une formation pratique tout le long de sa cinquième année ainsi que des trois suivantes. Mais il vivait une grande partie de l'année en Angleterre. C'est pourquoi Stellania et Ivan l'entrainaient si souvent quand ils venaient en Angleterre. C'est aussi pourquoi il avait passé tout le mois d'août dans les mains d'un général de l'armée impériale russe, subissant un entrainement délité réservé aux soldats ayant déjà cinq ans de service actif. L'entrainement avait eu lieu jour et nuit pendant tout le mois d'aout, il n'avait dormi que trois heures par nuit et les conséquences s'en faisaient aujourd'hui sentir.

S'il avait été totalement honnête avec Draco, il lui aurait dit que les bousculades d'aujourd'hui n'étaient qu'une goute d'eau dans l'océan de ses courbatures. Mais son entrainement comme le grade qu'il avait obtenu la veille dans l'armée de Russie était des données top secrètes, alors il n'avait rien dit. Ça et Dray se serait inquiété inutilement.

Cependant avec toute cette fatigue accumulée plus le décalage horaire, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Draco ne l'aidait pas vraiment sur ce coup là. En effet son petit ami était assis à côté de lui et lui jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux longs tout en discutant avec ses meilleurs amis. Les gestes du blond étaient doux et répétitifs, et le corps du garçon blond était chaud par rapport à celui du brun.

Tous ses camarades de maison anglais avaient pris de jolies couleurs bronzés avec le soleil et la chaleur des dernières semaines, chaleur qu'il n'avait pas goutée en Russie. Pansy avait la peau caramel, Blaise une mine qui respirait la santé et Draco… Draco était encore plus beau avec ses cheveux qui avaient pris de nombreux reflets irisés par le soleil. Tous avaient grandis également : Pansy le dépassait d'une bonne tête et les garçons avaient tout deux dépassé le mètres quatre-vingt. Eiden faisait vraiment crevette à côté d'eux. Heureusement comme ils avaient tous eu une poussée de croissance pendant l'été, aucun n'avaient pour le moment remarqué que lui avait perdu trois centimètre, une conséquence de l'arrivée de son héritage elfique. Ça, la capacité de parler une autre langue, les oreilles légèrement pointues qui étaient heureusement cachées par ses longs cheveux et le besoin d'aller se promener régulièrement pied nus en forêt bien sûr…

La dernière pensée consciente qu'eu Eiden avant de s'assoupir fut que les choses bizarres n'arrivaient vraiment qu'à lui...

OoOoO

Eiden s'était endormi. Finalement. Il l'avait observé lutter contre le sommeil les trois dernières heures mais finalement celui-ci l'avait gagné. Et il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Endormi contre l'épaule de Draco qui était assis à côté de lui et qui jouait machinalement avec les cheveux du petit adolescent tout en discutant avec Pansy. On aurait dit que ses mains jouaient avec les mèches brunes sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, Pansy non plus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Tous les deux étaient plongés profondément dans leur conversation, conversation à propos de leur fiançailles qu'ils envisageaient sérieusement de rompre à la fin de cette année, ils seraient tous deux majeurs d'ici l'été prochain et aucun des deux ne voulaient être mariés l'un à l'autre. Pansy ne disait rien mais son regard parlait pour elle : elle avait trouvé quelqu'un surement. Elle le leur présenterait quand elle serait vraiment sûre et certaine que c'était le bon, la bonne personne pour elle. Quand on était né dans une famille d'aristocrates, fille qui plus est, on ne pouvait se permettre d'erreur dans ses choix amoureux. Se tromper c'était courir le risque d'être malheureuse ou d'être ridicule. Une aristocrate non mariée à 20 ans était déjà considérée comme has been, vieille fille ou pire ayant une vertu douteuse, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle soit toujours célibataire. Et autant aucun des deux amis d'enfance ne voulait se marier l'un à l'autre, autant Draco ne voulait pas que la rupture de leurs fiançailles soit le prétexte qu'attendraient les mauvaises langues pour salir la réputation de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il leur faudrait être patient. Etre patients et stratégiques.

Quand à Draco, il était étrangement silencieux vis-à-vis de ses histoires de cœur depuis presque six mois maintenant, depuis sa dernière histoire. Il semblait s'être lassé, ou blessé peut être. Il ne cherchait personne. Mais il n'avait pas l'air malheureux pourtant, non il avait l'air presque et bien presque heureux ainsi, surtout depuis la fin du mois de mai, juste avant les examens.

Blaise eut un sourire attendri malgré lui en regardant son meilleur ami et le petit nouveau qu'il avait appris à considérer et à aimer comme un autre frangin.

Ils étaient mignons ainsi. Ils auraient certainement fait un beau couple.

Seulement ses deux amis étaient amis, c'est tout. Et même si Blaise était certain que le blond préférait les garçons, il n'avait aucune idée des préférences du brun. Ça et les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre aurait été un trop grand risque que quelque chose se passe mal et qu'ils perdent cette belle amitié qu'ils partageaient.

Dommage, ils auraient vraiment été mignons ensemble : le petit brun et le grand blond, le jeune étranger chaleureux et l'aristocrate si froid d'apparence. Tout en contraste, tout en nuance. Oui ça aurait été assez intéressant.

Blaise soupira.

Il n'avait jamais été bon pour créer des couples, il se trompait très-trop- souvent et puis il aimait ses amis et ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils soient malheureux ou qu'ils souffrent.

Dommage. Ils auraient _vraiment_ été mignons tous les deux.

OoOoO

Eiden s'était endormi contre lui. Il l'avait senti au moment où sa tête s'était faite plus lourde dans le creux de son épaule. Le garçon était crevé, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant il avait lutté contre le sommeil, il avait vraiment lutté au début du trajet. Comme s'il ne voulait pas les déranger en dormant. Ridicule.

Pansy avait eu un bref sourire, une seconde seulement, en remarquant qu'Eiden dormait quelques minutes après lui, cependant ils avaient poursuivis leurs conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'Eiden dormait et Draco devait partir dans moins de dix minutes faire sa tournée d'inspection, préfet oblige. Pansy y était actuellement, Théodore était passé quelques minutes les saluer avant de rejoindre sa petite ami, Emilie, une adorable serdaigle qu'il fréquentait depuis deux ans. Leurs parents respectifs parlaient d'ailleurs de fiançailles. Et quant à Blaise, le garçon s'était absenté une minute plutôt pour aller aux toilettes.

Draco n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait forcément réveiller Eiden pour se dégager et partir. Mais il avait aussi l'avantage de ne pas avoir de témoins pendant quelques minutes. Aussi décida t il d'utiliser la manière douce, quitte à avoir les gros yeux une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Eiden ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'ils étaient ensemble, pas parce qu'il avait honte de lui, d'eux, mais parce qu'en ces temps de guerre se serait tendre trop facilement le dos aux mauvaises nouvelles.

« Eiden » murmura le blond en caressant doucement la joue du serpentard endormi. « Eiden babe, ouvres les yeux. »

« hum… » grogna le garçon en remuant légèrement, arrachant un sourire à son petit ami.

« Allez Babe faut émerger », secoua gentiment Draco.

Jetant un rapide regard pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans le couloir, le blond se pencha vers son petit ami et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux verts et saphir de son amoureux s'ouvrirent, plein de sommeil, et le garçon le regarda d'un air un peu à côté de la plaque.

« Dray ? »

« Faut que j'aille faire ma ronde Eiden » expliqua le blond en aidant le brun à se redresser quelque peu, le garçon grimaçant à chaque mouvement, visiblement courbaturé. « Pansy va revenir d'ici cinq minutes et Blaise devrait pas trop tarder, il est parti faire une pause technique comme dirait l'autre. »

« Hum ? »

« Toilettes Eiden, il est parti aux toilettes. »

« Hum da. **Okay Draco. Tu reviens après ? »**

« Excuses Eiden, je parle pas russe, tu disais ? » releva Draco avec un sourire amusé, son petit ami n'avait encore une fois pas connecté qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu en anglais.

Ce dernier grimaça d'ailleurs légèrement de sa bourde et plissa le nez, réfléchissant visiblement à la traduction de sa phrase. Ne trouvant pas après une minute, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec lassitude avant de se pencher vers le blond et de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Je reviens après okay ? Dors t'es claqué », expliqua Draco avec un sourire.

Il avait enfin eu son baiser. Rapide certes, mais tout de même. Deux mois sans embrasser sa moitié c'était définitivement trop long.

« **Da, amuses toi. 'Nuit ».**

« Oui c'est ça, **bone nuït** » répondit Draco amusé malgré lui.

C'était l'une des quelques phrases qu'il comprenait maintenant parfaitement, ayant l'occasion de l'entendre régulièrement en un an de cohabitation. Quant il referma la porte de leur compartiment deux minutes plus tard, Eiden dormait déjà profondément, callé contre la vitre et recroquevillé sur la banquette. Le blond secoua la tête, attendri et parti faire sa ronde.

OoOoO

La Grande Salle était bruyante, très bruyante comme chaque année à la rentrée. Les professeurs comme les fantômes avaient eu l'air assez contents de les retrouver, une joie qui ne durerait sûrement pas mais qui faisait comme même chaud au cœur. Pansy et Blaise s'étaient assis en face de lui et il avait discrètement attiré Eiden à ses côtés. Comme l'année précédente, il avait enlacé leurs mains discrètement sous la table et caressait avec son pouce la paume de son petit ami alors que celui-ci répondait avec un sourire gentil aux différentes salutations qu'il recevait de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle.

Sa sieste dans le train lui avait visiblement fait du bien, il avait l'air plus alerte. Cela et certainement le fait que le décalage horaire ne le faisait plus être en plein milieu de la nuit mais en début d'après midi maintenant. Il était donc logiquement plus réveillé. Draco n'avait aucun doute que son petit ami serait encore décalé pour les prochains jours à venir, revenant doucement mais sûrement à un rythme de sommeil normal.

« Mes enfants ! Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! » s'exclama le directeur une fois la cérémonie de répartition finie et les petits nouveaux dispersés comme il se doit dans chacune des quatre maisons. « Je suis heureux de vous retrouver. Cette année sera je l'espère pour nous tous, une bonne année, une année qui amènera la paix et l'espoir de nouveau dans chacun de nos cœur. Je sais que cette coupure estivale à était longue pour certains, dure, douloureuse, endeuillée. C'est pourquoi, mes chers enfants, je vous demanderais de faire une minute de silence pour toutes les personnes qui nous ont quitté trop tôt ces dernières semaines, quelles qu'elles soient, quelques soit leurs origines, leurs sangs ou leur croyance. La guerre est toujours mauvaise et peu importe le gagnant au bout du compte, tout le monde y perd quelque chose. »

La Salle se fit profondément silencieuse à ce moment-là. De nombreux élèves avaient même fermés les yeux pour respecter comme il se doit l'hommage aux victimes. Toutes les tables le respectèrent. Tous. Touchés par les paroles du vieux directeur qui avait inclus, sans le dire clairement, les mangemorts tombés au combat dans leur recueillement.

« Quel que soit leurs origines, leurs sangs ou leur croyances ».

Dumbledore avait son pardon et sa paix pour les mangemorts comme pour les autres et de nombreux serpentards qui avaient su lire entre les lignes étaient choqués pour cela. Vraiment choqués.

« Sur une note plus joyeuse j'aimerai vous présenté maintenant votre nouveau profession de potions : Monsieur Slughorn ! »

A cette présentation l'ensemble des regards convergèrent vers le nouveau professeur, des murmures éclatant de part et d'autre de la salle où le nom de « Snape » revenait très souvent.

Les serpentards quant à eux avaient majoritairement tourné leurs regards vers le fils du professeur de potions, comme s'il était la clé de cette énigme.

« Le professeur Snape » repris Dumbledore un peu plus fort pour couvrir les voix et ramener le calme « Se chargera quant à lui d'enseigner le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Maintenant chantons tous en cœur l'hymne de Poudlard ».

« Tu savais que ton père changeais de poste ? » demanda rapidement Blaise à Eiden qui secoua la tête négativement.

Son ami n'eut aucun mal à le croire : le jeune russe avait l'air aussi surpris qu'eux. Il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la main de Draco une seconde plus tard et le blond se pencha vers lui.

« Eiden ? » murmura t il d'un ton curieux et inquiet à son petit ami en voyant que celui-ci, contrairement au reste des élèves, n'avait pas l'air de digérer la nouvelle.

« Ce… Ce poste est maudit Draco ! Maudit » répondit le jeune slave d'une voix très basse mais qui laissait transparaitre toute sa peur.

Le blond lâcha sa prise sur la main de son amoureux et se rapprocha discrètement de lui, la posant à la place sur sa cuisse dans un geste rassurant.

« Ce ne sont que des sornettes Eiden. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. »

Le jeune slave le regarda d'un air peu convaincu alors que l'ensemble de leurs camarades continuaient de chanter d'une voix forte.

« Tout ira bien ! » insista le blond d'un ton convaincu.


	7. Chp 4 : Comme des pièces de puzzle

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Mais non vous n'hallucinez pas c'est encore moi. « Wouah, deux chapitre en une semaine de temps mais que se passe t il ? » me direz vous. Et bien disons que j'ai du temps en retard à me faire pardonner non ? ) Mais bon ne vous y habituez pas trop non plus, c'est juste que ce chapitre découle tellement du troisième que je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'écrire. Le développement de l'intrigue va prendre place à partir du suivant et ainsi le rythme de parution sera certainement moins rapide.**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews. Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à en recevoir autant ^^. Alors il y avait plein de commentaires intéressant dans vos messages, dont un qui revient souvent et qui mérite un éclaircissement (ou pas ) :**

**Concernant ce cher Severus, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé de ne pas être « trop méchante » avec lui. Hum… Je suis navrée, je ne peux rien promettre. Mais sachez que je suis aussi très attaché à Sev'… alors croisons les doigts pour lui hum ? Moi sadique nan, jamais. Hu hu hu.**

**Merci à ****Amande**** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre à la place de Clair-de-lune [en pleine rédaction d'un prochain chapitre de sa fiction personnelle et donc logiquement débordée (je pense que vous allez alterner toutes les deux finalement)] et de m'avoir fait des petits commentaires sur sa version corrigée qui m'ont fait littéralement mourir de rire ! Je n'en dirai pas plus ça gâcherai le suspense (mais sache Amade que je n'en pense pas moins ! Tu n'es qu'une perverse dans l'âme !) **

**[NdB : Moi ? Naaaaaaaan je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fais dire ça hi hi hi !]**

**Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt.**

**Gros bisous**

**Anonyma**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Comme des pièces de puzzle**

Les donjons. Sa maison pour les quelques vingt dernières années de sa vies. D'abord en tant qu'élève puis en tant qu'enseignant. Severus aimait les donjons. Réellement. C'est pourquoi il était heureux que malgré son changement de poste il n'ait pas changé de logement. Après tout, il restait le directeur de la maison serpentard et devait donc être au plus près de ses élèves.

C'était certes froid, sombre, humide mais c'était calme. Tellement calme…

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre brutalement fit sursauter l'homme de son fauteuil et renverser une partie de son verre –whisky- sur sa chemise. Grognant et se préparant d'avance à aller engueuler proprement le malotru qui avait osé taper dans sa porte de ses appartements dès le premier jour, le professeur de Défense n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire autre chose que se lever de son fauteuil de mauvaise humeur avant de recevoir une boule d'énergie littéralement dans le torse, lui coupant le souffle.

Quelque peu abasourdi, l'homme tout de noir vêtu se pencha vers sa poitrine, seulement pour constater que la chose qui l'avait ainsi percuté n'était autre que son fils, son fils adolescent âgé de seize ans faut-il le préciser, qui lui enserrait la taille comme s'il allait soudainement disparaitre. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas vu la chaire de sa chaire pour le dernier mois, cette attitude particulière était bizarre pur dire le moins.

« Eiden ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et peu sûre. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? »

L'adolescent secoua négativement sa tête, toujours enfouie contre sa poitrine, et c'est à ce moment précis que l'espion remarqua que le corps de son enfant _tremblait_ légèrement.

**« Eiden ?** » demanda-t-il de nouveau bien plus inquiet qu'agacé maintenant et en russe afin de faciliter quelque peu le dialogue. « **Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »**

Grand bien lui en pris car l'adolescent se dégagea de lui soudainement et, planta ses yeux bicolores quelque peu brillant sur lui, lui donna un violent coup du plat de la main dans la poitrine.

« Eid… »

«**Idiot ! A quoi tu pensais hein ? C'est pas suffisant d'aller jouer les toutous pour l'autre malade qu'il faut que tu fasses CA en plus ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Et t'aurai pu au moins me le dire avant ! J'aurai pu… j'aurai pu t'en empêcher ! »**

Severus regarda son fils d'un œil décontenancé. L'adolescent était visiblement bouleversé, ainsi que littéralement furieux contre lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait visiblement manqué un épisode. Et son manque de réaction ne faisait visiblement qu'enrager un peu plus son garçon qui lui planta un doigt accusateur dans les côtes en lui criant dessus :

**« Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! Dire un truc ! Merde ! Sev… Tu… Tu… Raaah TU M'ENERVES ! »**

**« Sur un autre ton Eiden je te prie! Je ne comprends pas ce que… »**

**« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne COMPREND PAS ? Tu penses à rien ou quoi ? Tu vis sous un caillou depuis trente ans ou quoi ? Comment tu peux pas comprendre ça ? Comment t'as pu accepter ça ? L'autre vieux fou de dirlo pouvait pas trouver un autre pigeon ? Naaaaan, il a fallu que ce soit TOI qui t'y colle et… »**

La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de l'homme en noir qui regarda son fils d'un nouvel œil, plus paternaliste en un sens.

**« Eiden, est ce que tu es en colère parce que je suis devenu professeur de Défense ? » **demanda t il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

**« Et pour quoi d'autre andouille ? Tu réalises pas que ce poste est maudit ? MAUDIT Bordel ! ça te suffis pas de partir en réunion avec Mocheté Premier sans savoir s'y tu vas revenir en vie qu'il faut que tu prenne le seul putain de poste MAUDIT dans ce château de tarés ? Tu veux mourir ou hum… »**

Severus avait fait taire son fils en plaquant vivement une main sur sa bouche. Le garçon était furieux oui. Mais il était avant tout terrifié. Jamais Severus n'avait vu un tel regard dans ses yeux en un an de temps. Jamais. Pas même quand il était allé rencontrer Voldemort en personne. Mais là, à cet instant précis, le regard de son fils était totalement terrorisé, littéralement.

« Chut Eiden, tout va bien, cette malédiction n'existe pas. Ce sont des sornettes tout ça. Faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu… » Tenta-t-il d'un ton cajolant pour rassurer son fils.

Effet qui loupa complètement quand il vit le regard absolument blessé de son enfant qui se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte et le regarda comme s'il venait tout juste de lui pousser une seconde tête.

« **C'est pas des sornettes**… » commença t il d'une voix sifflante.

« Eiden ! »

« **C'EST PAS DES SORNETTES** ! » cria le garçon hors de lui, des larmes de colère roulant sur ses joues. « **Aucun, absolument AUCUN de mes professeurs de défenses n'est resté plus d'un an ! Jamais. »**

**« Eiden… »**

**« Quirrel est mort, JE l'ai tué à main nue, je savais pas qu'il allait bruler… Mais il est Mort ! Lockart est devenu dingue, Lunard à vue sa réputation brisé et est reparti vivre comme un mendiant plus loin. Maugrey a failli crever dans sa putain de malle à cause d'un mangemort qui avait pris sa place. Swaper est morte à cause d'un putain de zombie ! Il sont quasiment TOUS morts ! MORTS ! Et toi… et toi tu… »**

L'espion s'avança vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras à la fin de sa tirade, tant et si bien qu'il reçu un nouveau coup faible dans les côtes quand Eiden cru bon de ponctué le dernier « MORTS » en le frappant dans sa poitrine. Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres et était visiblement très en colère et très bouleversé.

**« Eiden, Eiden calmes toi ! Calmes toi, respires chaton » **calma Severus en caressant les cheveux longs de son fils. « **Je vais pas mourir, je vais pas mourir. Tout ira bien. Chut mon cœur. Tout ira bien ».**

**« T'en sais rien ! T'en sais fichtre rien ! » **répliqua Eiden en le repoussant.

L'adolescent sécha ses joues d'un mouvement rageur avant de tourner les talons vers la porte de sortie des quartiers de son père. **« T'en sais rien et tu t'en fou ! Tu t'en fou si je me retrouve encore orphelin parce que TOI tu penses que ce ne sont que des SORNETTES ! »**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune slave sorti en claquant violemment la porte, laissant son père repasser la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans son esprit pas certain qu'il avait vraiment tout compris…

OoOoO

_Quelque part en Angleterre, même moment…._

« Alors ? » siffla une voix glacée, exigeante. « Où en est-on exactement ? »

« Ça avance Maitre. Leur formation avance bien, ils seront tous bientôt opérationnel. Nous avons également commencé le recrutement dans les nouveaux promus comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Pour le moment la moitié des jeunes à répondu présent à l'appel et intégrera le prochain cercle de formation. »

« La moitié seulement ? Ce n'est pas assez ! J'ai besoin de troupe Quedevers et j'en ai besoin maintenant. Préviens les parents de ces jeunes récalcitrants que si leur progéniture ne rejoint pas les rangs en temps et en heure, ils ne bénéficieront plus de ma protection. _Aucun _d'entre eux, me suis-Je bien fait comprendre ? »

OoOoo

Eiden avait disparu dès la fin du dîner de rentrée. Il avait littéralement bondit sur ses pieds et, vu la direction qu'il avait prise, Draco n'avait aucun doute que son parrain et lui était en pleine discussion à l'heure actuelle.

Le blond poussa un profond soupire et annonça à Blaise, Pansy et toute la bande attablée à se raconter leurs vacances qu'il montait se coucher. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir certes, mais le blond avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et aussi de se reposer, il n'était plus habitué à votre tant de monde.

Son été avait été long. Long et solitaire. Son père absent, sa mère allant à des tea party diverses et régulières. Cela bien sûr quand ils n'essayaient pas l'un comme l'autre de lui faire rejoindre La Cause plus tôt que prévu et de simplement le jeter aux pieds de Voldemort. L'homme avait été si « content de lui » lors de leur réunion…

De fait, quand il ne subissait pas un lavage de cerveau parental, Draco s'était beaucoup ennuyé. Son parrain n'avait pas été joignable (comme d'habitude) pendant l'été et il n'avait donc pas non plus pu voir Eiden. Et honnêtement ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Certes le garçon lui avait terriblement manqué mais Draco connaissait Severus depuis son enfance et le contraire était également vrai. L'homme en noir l'avait pratiquement élevé, étant son parrain. Il le connaissait donc par cœur.

Draco savait qu'il avait eu de la chance l'année dernière que le père de son petit ami ne soupçonne rien entre eux, beaucoup de chance. S'il avait demandé à rendre visite à Eiden alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis pendant l'été Sev' aurait eu des soupçons, d'énormes soupçons. Et autant il aimait Draco, autant le blond était certain qu'il finirait en ingrédients pour potion s'il savait quel genre de sentiments il avait pour son fils.

Sentiments qui s'étaient encore accentués si possible avec la séparation. La séparation et l'angoisse qui avait précédé. Quand il l'avait vu étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital, mort, l'infirmière s'acharnant en vain à lui faire regagner un rythme cardiaque, Draco avait senti que son cœur s'était arrêté lui aussi. Pendant un instant. Un terrible instant. Il avait eu peur. Il avait eu mal, si mal. Il en avait envoyé paître la secrétaire personnelle du Ministre, rien que ça. Mais personne n'avait relevé son éclat, tous étaient dans le même état que lui, tous. Sauf que le blond avait été le seul à se résoudre à avoir le cœur brisé, net, avec la mort du brun, de ce petit adolescent maigre et timide qui avait su se faire un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Chemin qui s'était creusé, élargie, intensifié depuis lors. Quand il l'avait vu sur le quai, Merlin ! Il avait juste fondu, presque oublié toute ses bonnes manières en l'embrassant. Mais il avait su se reprendre et l'embrasser rapidement dans le cou, pour ne pas faire d'esclandre, ne pas pousser. Et quand il avait dû réveiller la marmotte endormi sur son côté et qu'Eiden l'avait rapidement embrassé. Serpentard l'aide, ce baiser avait été mille fis trop court. Trop frustrant. Il n'avait pas vu son copain pendant deux longs, interminables mois, et il n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement l'embrasser. Mais quelque part tant mieux, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu se contenter de l'embrasser…

Parlant du loup, l'objet de ses pensées passa la porte du dortoir à ce moment-là, visiblement hors de lui et marmonnant tout seul dans sa langue maternelle.

« Eiden ? » demanda Draco inquiet en se rapprochant de son petit ami.

Le brun secoua la tête à son attention, dans un visible ordre tacite de le laisser tranquille et passa devant lui pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Seulement le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il attrapa son petit ami par le poignet avant de le faire se rapproché de lui d'un mouvement bref. C'est alors qui remarqua les yeux légèrement rougis de son amoureux.

« Eiden qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« **Rien, laisses… »**

Le blond attrapa le menton du garçon plus petit que lui de deux bonnes têtes et le força à le regarder.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Eiden ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur, inquiet et exigent.

« S'être rien, je ok, laisser moi Dray », marmonna la brun en réponse en détournant les yeux et en repoussant Draco.

Mais le prince des serpentards ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, poussant Eiden jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé dos au mur le plus proche, le blond s'appuya de chaque coté du garçon, passant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Si tu « ok » je suis la reine d'angleterre moldue ! » cassa le blond d'une voix sifflante. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Eiden, et ne me raconte plus de mensonge tu veux ! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ou… »

« Niet ! »

« Eiden …», gronda Draco.

Puis voyant que la manière forte ne servait visiblement à rien, il décida de cajoler un peu son copain. Posant ses lèvres au coin de celle de son amoureux il murmura

« Dis-moi. T'es bouleversé Eiden, j'aime pas ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le brunet ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête de droite à gauche.

**« Rien »** murmura-t-il en russe

« Babe », insista le blond en posant une de ses mains sur la joue d'Eiden gentiment.

« Je… »

« Tu ? »

« Draco je pas vouloir en parler, _please »_. Supplia le russe d'un ton mi-agacé mi-fatigué.

Grognant le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de les planter dans ceux de son amoureux.

« Demain » exigea-t-il. « Tu m'expliqueras demain oui ? »

« Je… »

« Eiden, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. T'es au bord des larmes. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un te bouleverse à ce point je vais pas juste rester les bras croisés et attendre ! Demain ! » Répéta t il

« Dray… »

« Putain Eiden ! Tu comprends pas ? L'année dernière… l'année dernière on a laissé couler tellement de choses nous tous, _moi. _On voyait bien Je voyais bien par moment que t'allais pas bien mais on disait rien, j'ai rien dit parce que je me disais que tu te sentais plus alaise ainsi, protégé. Et regardes où ça nous a mené ? Tu es mort, Eiden, MORT ! Sur un putain de champs de bataille pour essayer de sauver nos miches à tous. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que c'était de devoir regarder, voir, Pomfesh essayer encore et encore de te faire revenir mais que tout ce qu'elle faisait marchait pas ! Rien ! T'étais immobile, et froid, et bleu bordel ! Bleu ! On pouvait rien faire, JE pouvais rien faire… Il est hors de question que ça recommence t'entends ? Hors de question que je te laisse encore te blesser, avoir mal, sans rien faire contre si je peux faire quelque chose ! »

Devant le regard écarquillé du garçon Draco inspira un grand coup avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal Eiden tu comprends ? Pas si je peux l'en empêcher. Je t'aime ok ? Laisses moi t'aider un peu s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune slave ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre à cette engueulade affectueuse.

OoOoO

**« Alors ? »** demanda t elle d'une voix quelque peu agacé en voyant _enfin_ son ambassadeur revenir, tenant une missive particulière dans les mains.

L'homme s'était fait attendre, ce n'était rien de le dire. Un mois qu'elle attendait cette réponse, trente très longs jours. Et, bien qu'elle ait vécu des siècles, s'il y avait bien une chose que Sellania Zorkofsky détestait c'était attendre.

« **Nous avons eu notre réponse Votre Altesse, il semble que le directeur ait fini par accepter les termes de votre demande, relié par le Ministre en personne. »**

**« Bien et comment le prend-il ? »**

**« Aucune idée votre Altesse, il est méfiant je suppose. Ils sont en pleine guerre là-bas. Je pense que le Ministre n'a accepté votre demande que parce qu'il pense qu'il pourra ainsi vous forcer à prendre son parti, quel qu'il soit. Ça et certainement parce qu'il craint également votre colère quant à **_**l'affaire…**_**»**

A ces mots, la souveraine éclata d'un rire amusé avant de reprendre avec un sourire espiègle en direction de l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

**« Cet homme parait être réellement aussi stupide que Miette nous l'avez décrit non ? Et dire que je pensais qu'il exagérait ! »**

**« Devrait –on lui dire ? » **demanda alors ce dernier d'un air amusé à sa voisine.

**« Et gâcher la surprise ? Naaan ! »**

De nouveau la pièce fut rempli de fou rire, les trois russes nettement amusés maintenant.

Les choses se mettaient enfin en place.

OoOoO

Les choses bougeaient lentement. Trop lentement à son goût. Mais elle était une adulte. Une femme brillante même, une femme de haut rang elle prenait donc son mal en patience et e retenait de taper du pied par terre tout en grognant de frustration et de colère.

Elle touchait au but. Elle touchait au but et elle en était toute existée. C'était elle, elle seule, qui avait résolue cette affaire dans des délais aussi courts. C'était elle qui avait mis le doigt sur la monstruosité hybride responsable de toute cette affaire. Uniquement elle.

Ah si seulement cette petite peste avait été anglaise, si seulement, alors, alors ! Doloress aurait déjà sa revanche, sa part de gloire même. Mais cette peste était étrangère ce qui ralentissait les démarches.

Une enquête ! Ces idiots avaient osés demander une enquête complémentaire à la sienne, menée par leur deux gouvernements et elle n'avait pas pu s'en mêler parce que la peste avait osé poster plainte contre elle, Elle !

Oh mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Elle se vengerait oui, elle se vengerait. Elle sera là au moment où les grilles d'Azkaban se refermeront sur cette petite peste de serpent et alors il prendra conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec elle et osé riposter.

Oh oui que la vengeance sera douce….

OoOoO

Furieux, littéralement furieux après son père. Comment pouvait-il… Comment pouvait-il penser que…

Il savait que sa réaction était démesurée mais blâmez en le manque de sommeil, les courbatures, la peur… Une peur panique qui s'était glissée dans son être dès le moment de l'annonce.

Et cette tête de mule qui ne voulait pas comprendre, juste _comprendre_. Eiden était furieux, furieux inquiet et blessé. Des sornettes. Des sornettes ! Il n'appelait pas ça des sornettes lui quand il avait toutes les preuves sous les yeux ! Merde, il venait juste de commencer à _vraiment_ apprécier son père et cet abruti… Raah !

Le jeune slave entra dans sa salle commune et fut heureux de constater que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il repéra bien sûr sa bande d'amis assis bavardant joyeusement au coin du feu mais il n'était pas d'humeur pour une conversation, qu'elle quelle soit. C'est pourquoi il en profita pour grimper rapidement les marches jusqu'à son dortoir, ouvrant la porte tout en continuant de pester dans sa barbe. Vraiment pour un homme mûr son père pouvait être un tel crétin !

Seulement il n'était visiblement pas seul dans le dortoir. Draco l'intercepta alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage et tenter de se calmer un bon coup. Et malgré son manque de coopération évident, le blond ne le laissa pas s'en tirer avec un simple silence rageur et un « je vais bien » rapide et la plaqua à la place contre le mur adjacent à la porte dans un mouvement rapide et ferme, lui bloquant toutes sorties.

Autant le dire tout de suite, son petit ami n'avait pas l'air content, pas content du tout. Inquiet aussi pour une raison qui échappait au jeune russe qui n'avait vraiment pas la tête à s'engueuler avec une autre personne.

Il était fatigué, physiquement, émotionnellement. Sa sœur lui manquait, sa _famille_ lui manquait. Son horloge interne était complètement à côté de ses pompes. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Draco maintenant. Il ne voulait pas parler. Draco l'avait trouvé irrationnel dans la Grande salle, comme son père. Lui aussi pensait que ce n'était que des sornettes ! Mais lui, _lui_ avait ce sentiment à l'intérieur, comme une boule dans le creux de son ventre qui lui disait d'être sur ses gardes, tendu. Son instinct ne l'avait jusqu'ici jamais trompé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait mal au cœur.

Et il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec Drago après s'être disputé avec son père pour les mêmes raisons.

« Si tu « ok » je suis la reine d'Angleterre moldue ! » cassa le blond d'une voix sifflante et Eiden ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir un peu.

Le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton, même dans son ancienne vie. Jamais. Sa voix était un mélange de colère sourde et d'inquiétude palpable.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Eiden ? Et ne me raconte plus de mensonge tu veux ! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ou… »

« Niet ! » s'empressa de répondre Eiden.

Personne ne lui avait fait du mal, les paroles et les actes de son pères l'avaient juste bouleversés, c'était tellement inconscient et stupide ! Mais Severus n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui ou…

« Eiden… », gronda Draco un moment avant de se radoucir et de pencher son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le coin des siennes. Eiden se tendit malgré lui au contact et se senti rougir des pieds à la tête.

« Dis-moi. T'es bouleversé Eiden, j'aime pas ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le jeune slave frissonna un peu à la chaleur détenue dans la voix de Draco mais il ne pouvait pas il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le blond n'aurait pas compris. Il n'aurait pas compris ce sentiment. Surtout qu'officiellement c'était seulement sa deuxième année ici. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa relation avec le blond. Il n'était plus Harry, il n'avait _jamais_ été Harry. Ses craintes appartenaient à son identité passée. Il ne se pensait plus comme Harry les 90 % du temps.

**« Rien »** murmura-t-il en russe

« Babe », insista le blond en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue. Le jeune slave se senti rougir à nouveau. Brulant. Les mains du Blond étaient brulantes par rapport à sa peau glacée. Ou il se sentait comme glacé du moins.

« Je… », Commença-t-il essayant de trouver une explication logique. Voulant sortir de ceci surtout. Il avait chaud. Il n'était vraiment pas alaise d'avoir le blond si proche de lui. Trop proche.

« Tu ? » Reprit ce dernier.

« Draco je pas vouloir en parler, _please »_. Supplia t il se mélangeant à nouveau les pinceaux dans les constructions grammaticales anglaises.

Il était fatigué. Merlin qu'il était las. Est-ce que son copain ne pourrait juste pas laisser couler comme il l'avait fait l'année dernière, le laisser régler ça tout seul comme d'habitude ?

Grognant le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de les planter dans ceux de son amoureux.

« Demain » exigea t il. « Tu m'expliqueras demain oui ? »

« Je… »

« Eiden, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. T'es au bord des larmes. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un te bouleverse à ce point je vais pas juste rester les bras croisés et attendre ! Demain ! » répéta t il

« Dray… » tenta le brun en essayant de repousser un peu son camarade de classe si insistant par rapport à d'habitude. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait au juste ?

« Putain Eiden ! » explosa alors le Blond et le garçon se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais Draco n'avait crié sur lui depuis… et bien depuis qu'il était _lui._ « Tu comprends pas ? L'année dernière… l'année dernière on a laissé couler tellement de choses nous tous, _moi. _On voyait bien _Je_ voyais bien par moment que t'allais pas bien mais on disait rien, j'ai rien dit parce que je me disais que tu te sentais plus alaise ainsi, protégé. Et regardes où ça nous a mené ? Tu es mort, Eiden, MORT ! Sur un putain de champs de bataille pour essayer de sauver nos miches à tous. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que c'était de devoir regarder, _voir_, Pomfesh essayer encore et encore de te faire revenir mais que tout ce qu'elle faisait marchait pas ! Rien ! T'étais immobile, et froid, et bleu bordel ! Bleu ! On pouvait rien faire, JE pouvais rien faire… Il est hors de question que ça recommence t'entends ? Hors de question que je te laisse encore te blesser, avoir mal, sans rien faire contre si je peux faire quelque chose ! »

Le jeune slave regarda le blond essoufflé après sa tirade. C'était… c'était inattendu et un peu… eh bien… un peu…

« Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal Eiden tu comprends ? Pas si je peux l'en empêcher. Je t'aime ok ? Laisses moi t'aider un peu s'il te plait ? »

… un peu gênant. Et touchant aussi. Et, autre chose. Merlin est ce que son cerveau était resté en Russie ? Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche et répondre quelque chose, quelque chose à _ça_.

« Demain », répéta Draco d'une voix plus douce et patiente.

Eiden ferma les yeux, se retenant de gémir de frustration et de lassitude. La nuit portait conseil disait tout le temps Sella. Peut-être que Draco oublierait ou que lui aurait trouvé une explication plus rationnelle pour le blond d'ici là. Vaincu pour le moment, il hocha rapidement son accord, souhaitant maintenant que le blond lui laisse un peu d'air afin qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout cela dans le calme. Il était juste trop prêt pour son propre bien.

Enfin le prince des serpentards se décolla du mur, et lui aussi par la même occasion, mais quand il essaya timidement de s'éloigner, le blond lui saisit la main et le rapprocha de son torse, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Eiden ferma les yeux, blotti contre le torse de son petit ami pour une minute. Puis ce dernier le fit de nouveau relever la tête d'une main avant de saisir ses lèvres.

Grognant légèrement, le jeune slave se laissa pourtant faire, le blond passant ses main autour de sa taille, puis au niveau de ses hanches alors qu'il accentuait leur baiser et jouait avec sa langue. Jamais encore Draco ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. C'était mieux, plutôt doux par rapport à l'engueulade qu'il venait de lui donner.

Quand le blond le relâcha quelques instants plus tard il lui souffla un « merci » avant de le pousser dans le bas du dos vers la salle de bain.

« Va te changer et te coucher Babe, t'es crevé », murmura-t-il et Eiden ne put de nouveau qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de s'appuyer un moment sur elle.

Une engueulade avec son père puis… et bien ce qui s'était passé après avec Draco était trop d'émotions pour une journée avec une nuit d'à peine une heure, un décalage horaire important et une fatigue résiduelle d'un mois d'entrainement intensif. Beaucoup trop…

OoOoO

Tendue. La relation qu'il avait avec sa meilleure amie était tendue. Depuis la rentrée. Non depuis avant la rentrée même. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'évitait en quelque sorte, qu'elle faisait tout pour en pas le croisé. Elle parlait avec sa sœur, avec les autres membres de leurs maisons, même avec des membres extérieurs à leur maison, mais moins à lui.

Certes il passait pas mal de temps avec Lavande, mais bon c'était sa copine depuis la dernière St Valentin et au moins Lavande n'était pas prise de tête elle. Un peu godiche parfois mais réellement pas focalisé sur les études, les devoirs, les examens… Bref une anti-Hermione. Hermione qui ne le voyait plus beaucoup.

La salle commune était d'un calme olympien, d'un ennui mortel aussi depuis que les jumeaux n'étaient plus là pour mettre l'ambiance. Mais leur absence si elle diminuait le bruit diminuait aussi la présence de la préfète qui avant se devait de rester ne serait-ce que pour surveiller que les deux clowns infernales ne donnent pas de bonbons bizarre aux petits nouveaux et les transforment en cobayes.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, la jeune femme brune passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Et quand elle n'y était pas elle le passait avec d'autres personnes. Dont Eiden.

Eiden. La simple évocation de son nom suffisait à lui faire crisper les poings de frustration. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis son « arrivée », tellement de choses. Et le plus injuste ? Sa relation avec Hermione à _lui_ n'avait pas changé, ils étaient toujours aussi proches, plus proches même. Ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'il avait découvert l'année dernière, que sûrement Eiden et Hermione _sortaient_ ensemble, le faisait bouillir. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Si tout avait été comme cela aurait dû être son meilleur ami serait vivant, à côté de lui, un rouge et or. Il serait tombé amoureux de Ginny et Hermione elle serait sortie avec lui. Et ils auraient fait un magnifique trio d'amis, le trio d'or, partageant leurs aventures ensemble toujours.

Mais non, il avait fallu que tout change, détraqué. Il avait fallu que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère soit en fait le fils d'un vil serpent et qu'il en devienne un lui aussi. Harry était célèbre, Harry était riche, oui tout cela. Mais Harry n'était pas bon élève, pas spécialement beau non plus, il était banal. Petit. Avec des lunettes. Des cheveux comme une botte de foin peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un peigne dedans le matin.

Eiden lui. Eiden était le fils de Snape, il parlait même plus leur langue les trois quart du temps. Il était différent, exotique. Il était attirant pour ça. Et bien qu'il soit toujours aussi petit maintenant il était mignon, beau même. Ouais même s'il ne le supportait plus, Ron n'était pas aveugle, il était canon sans même essayer de l'être. Et il était _gentil_. Si gentil qu'il avait réussi à sortir du moule du parfait serpentard et en amener d'autre à faire comme lui. A faire _semblant_ d'être gentil aussi comme lui. Eiden était naïf, encore plus naïf qu'Harry si possible. Comment pouvait-il croire que les serpentards l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était lui ? Pff ! N'importe quoi. Il était petit, chétif, aimable, souriant. Il était contre le racisme qui polluait cette maison, il était agréable avec les sangs de bourbe ! Aucun des serpentards ne pouvait réellement le piffrer mais tous jouaient le jeu parce qu'il était le putain de fils de leur directeur de maison. Ça et parce qu'il avait une belle petite gueule aussi.

Oui penser à Eiden l'énervait, d'autant plus que cette petite peste avait refusé de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Cette petite peste ne lui avait même pas donné une autre chance alors qu'il était censé être son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça il avait été s'acoquiner avec leurs ennemis de toujours, il avait fait la paix avec Malefoy alors que le blond avait été quinze fois pire que lui dans son attitude pendant les quatre premières années qu'ils avaient passé ici ! Il était devenu un putain de serpent et il avait fait en sorte de lui voler Hermione !

Oui Ronald Weasley était en colère et frustré contre le brun. Mais il n'était pas le meilleur joueur d'échecs du château pour rien. Il savait être stratège. Il savait être patient. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et pour le brun qui venait de Russie il allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit glacée…

OoOoO

Les cours de potions étaient bizarres. Ennuyeux presque depuis que c'était le vieux Slughorn qui les donnait et plus Severus. Certes les griffondors, poussoufles et serdaigles avaient d'abord été soulagés de ne plus avoir leur chauve-souris personnelle rodée au-dessus de leur épaule pendant qu'ils préparaient, tremblant, leurs potions. Mais même eux avait commencé à s'ennuyer dans le cours du nouveau prof de potion.

Avec Severus Snape au moins il y avait de l'action, une sorte de tension résiduelle tout le temps qui faisait que tout le monde était sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir à la moindre fumée suspecte, à la moindre question soudaine.

Avec le vieux Slugh. Comment dire ? C'était mou, barbant presque. Les élèves perdaient petit à petit leur concentration et de nombreuses explosions, fontes de chaudrons et autres évènements du même acabit n'avait pas cessé d'arriver dans le courant de ce premier mois. Même Eiden qui n'était pourtant pas un maître des potions comme son père, bien qu'il se débrouille pas trop mal, avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir durant le cours.

Sans compter que le nouveau prof était bizarre dans ses attitudes. Un Club. Le vieux avait rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir monter un club où il invitait personnellement les meilleurs éléments et présidait les réunions. Il avait invité Draco déjà, ainsi qu'Eiden. Parce qu'Eiden était le fils de Severus et parce qu'il était mignon aussi sans doute. Le vieux Slugh était vraiment étrange. « Le genre à manger du cirage pour briller en société » avait soufflé Eiden agacé quand le prof l'avait retenu à la fin de son deuxième cours pour l'inviter à rejoindre son club.

Le jeune slave lui avait adressé un charmant sourire avant de lui répondre que contrairement à son père il n'était pas fan des potions, pas fan _du tout._ Mais cela n'avait pas découragé l'ancien serpentard qui avait juste rit et dit qu'on ne parlait pas que de potions dans son Club et qu'Eiden était toujours invité.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir menant au point de rendez-vous actuellement, le jeune slave et lui. Blaise n'avait pas été invité –trop banal sûrement- ni même Hermione qui était pourtant première de leur classe depuis son entrée au Collège. L'explication ? Fille de moldue. Cela avait fait bouillir littéralement Eiden sur place et Pansy avait dû lui poser une main douce et délicate sur l'avant-bras pour éviter qu'il ne cri sur le prof quand celui-ci avait soufflé d'un air complice à Draco les raisons pour lesquelles Miss Granger n'était pas conviée quand celui-ci avait été lui demander, curieux.

« Eiden, souris un peu au moins » souffla le blond à son camarade alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce du Club accueilli par un professeur de potion gonflé d'orgueil.

« Ce type me débecte ! » fut la réponse du jeune slave, soufflée dans le creux de l'oreille du blond avant qu'il adresse un sourire froid et poli à leur hôte.

« Entrez entrez les garçons ! Que je vous présente ! »

De nombreux élèves de toutes les maisons étaient présents dans le club, tous en sixième et septième année. Tous issus de familles sorcières ce qui fit de nouveau grincer les dents du jeune slave. Leur professeur de potions était installé au milieu de l'auditoire, se pavanent clairement et le pire c'est que la majorité des élèves présents avaient l'air flattés d'être là, fiers même. Comme si c'était un insigne honneur d'être membres de ce club où il fallait faire des courbettes au maître des lieux.

« Approchez donc Draco ! Monsieur Mac Lagen et moi-même discutions d'un sujet passionnant qui, je suis sûr, va piquer votre curiosité ! »

Le blond se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire poli mais quelque peu crispé tandis qu'Eiden se faisait de son côté prendre à parti par un groupe de septième années de serdaigles qui discutaient « différences culturelles ».

« T'es russe tu dois avoir une vision différentes des choses ! » sourit une jeune fille, du nom de Laurenne Ikast s'il se souvenait bien.

Eiden lui rendit son sourire poliment et écouta plus qu'il ne se mêla réellement à la discussion.

Draco réussi finalement à s'échapper de la conversation après une interminable heure de discussion à propos des races magiques et de leur capacité et hiérarchie par rapport aux sorciers, une conversation qu'i l'avait au mieux barbé, au pire légèrement énervé. Se levant de son fauteuil pour céder galamment la place à une des invités de Slughorn

« Mais non je t'en prie, je suis sûr que ton avis va intéresser le professeur, leur débat est passionnant ! »

Draco entreprit de localiser son amoureux dans la pièce enfumée et bruyante. Il fini par le localiser à proximité d'une bande de serdaigles plus âgés qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser plongés dans une vaste discussion, même s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit le cas d'Eiden qui se contentait d'afficher ce sourire neutre qu'il utilisait quotidiennement. Un des garçons à ses côtés ne cessait de lui toucher le bras, l'épaule, d'une manière qui se voulait décontractée et naturelle mais qui suffit à faire bouillir le serpentard intérieurement.

Pour qui se prenait ce type à toucher SON copain au juste ?

Le prince des serpentards se rapprocha de son ami et à peine fut-il dans son champ de vision, qu'Eiden en profita pour s'excuser poliment et le rejoindre, loupant le regard agacé et gêné que renvoya le serdaigle tactile à son annonce. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Draco en revanche.

« Ça va Eiden ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme quand son petit copain fut à proximité, renvoyant un regard neutre et un sourire amical au serdaigle plus âgé qui lui en rendit un crispé avant d'être rappelé dans sa conversation par une de ses camarades de maison.

« Sortons d'ici » répondit le brunet dans un murmure tout en adressant un sourire gentil à un des élèves qui passait prêt de lui et qui les salua de la tête, grignotant un petit four. « Avant que je tue quelqu'un ».

« Je ne demande pas mieux Eid… »

« Alors les garçons vous passez une bonne soirée ? » coupa Slughorn en se rendant prêt d'eux, une coupe à la main et un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

« Très bonne » répondit Draco poliment.

Le regard du professeur se tourna alors vers le fils de son collègue qui lui adressa un de ses sourires inexpressifs.

« Da. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Puis jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, il prit une expression surprise et quelque peu contrariée. « Oh nous devrions peut être rentrer Draco, le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes… »

« Déjà ? » répondit le blond entrant dans son jeu. « C'est fou ce que le temps peut passer vite ! Je crois que tu as raison cependant, il faut être raisonnable. Nous allons vous laisser alors professeur, merci pour cette charmante soirée. »

« Oui merci » renchérit Eiden avant que le professeur n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire quoi que ce soit. « Dépêchons nous Draco, mon père n'apprécierai vraiment pas que je sois surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu… » reprit-il d'une voix légèrement plus basse mais largement audible pour le vieux professeur qui prit dès lors une expression curieuse.

Draco adressa un sourire poli à leur professeur, et murmura à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence comme s'il voulait éviter qu'Eiden ne l'entende, celui-ci faisant effectivement comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas doux vers la porte de sortie.

« Le professeur Snape est assez strict quant au comportement d'Eiden, l'inconvénient d'avoir un parent dans les membres du personnel… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr je comprends, » répondit le professeur dans un souffle, fier d'avoir là une information que les autres ignoraient surement. « Allez-y les garçons, ne soyez pas en retard surtout. Je m'en voudrais d'apporter des problèmes au jeune Monsieur Snape, il est tellement agréable… ».

A peine eurent ils franchi la porte et tourner au bout du couloir y menant qu'Eiden et Draco poussèrent un lourd soupire sans se concerter avant d'éclater de rire devant l'attitude similaire de leur ami.

« Plus jamais » marmonna le garçon d'origine slave d'un ton ferme.

« Plus jamais si on peut l'éviter oui » concéda Draco avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous les deux le chemin de la salle commune de verts et argents.

OoOoo

« Alors ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux améthystes, se retenant à grand peine de lire par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie pour avoir les nouvelles plus vite.

« Oui ! Ça marché Yann ! Ils ont dit oui ! Ivan ne me donne pas les détails par contre. Ni quand, ni comment. Mais c'est pas grave le plus important c'est que ce soit bon ! J'suis trop contente ! »

« Ouais moi aussi Mach', Moi aussi. » répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Ils avaient réussis. C'était génial. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas dû en être tellement surpris. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui tout de même. Il s'agissait de l'impératrice et de son frère le plus âgé. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient réussir. Surtout quand on savait où était leur réelle motivation. Et lui, Yann, le savait parfaitement. Ils l'avaient convoqué en personne pour lui confier cette mission top secrète. Aucun de ses meilleurs amis n'étaient au courant et c'était tan mieux, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé faire.

Maintenant que ses souverains avaient réussi à mettre le loup dans la bergerie, cette mission allait réellement pouvoir commencer…

OoOoO

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? » demanda Ginny à sa préfète tandis que celle-ci lisait attentivement un avis qui avait été posé le matin même par leur directrice de maison en personne sur le panneau d'affichage.

« _Chers élèves,_

_Nous vous informons par la présente note de l'arrivée pour le 31 octobre prochain d'un groupe d'étudiants provenant d'un échange extra-scolaire avec l'établissement magique Igosty._

_Ces élèves, tous en sixième et septième année, passeront la fin de l'année avec nous et serons intégrés à vos différentes maisons respectives pour la durée de leur séjour._

_Je vous demande de leur réserver un accueil chaleureux et de faire en sorte que leur séjour parmi nous se passe pour le mieux. En cas de réussite de cet échange pour cette année, l'école de sorcellerie Igosty et Poudlard envisagent de réaliser un échange similaire mais dans l'autre sens l'année prochaine pour les élèves éventuellement intéressés._

_Vos préfets et préfètes seront informez de plus amples détails lors de leur prochaine réunion et aideront à organiser leur fête de bienvenue qui se déroulera lors de la soirée d'Halloween._

_Merci d'avance de votre bonne humeur et de votre accueil envers nos étudiants transférés,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Proviseur de Poudlard. »_

« Euh Hermione » demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers son amie aux cheveux bruns et au cerveau bien rempli. « C'est _**où **_ exactement Igosty comme école ? »

« Aucune idée Gin'. Absolument aucune idée… »

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Il semblerait bien que ma muse ait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps cette fois et de me rendre visite régulièrement. Une chose dont vous n'allez pas vous plaindre j'en suis certaine :)**

**Chose promise, chose due ! Comme je vous l'avais signalé il y a longtemps maintenant suite à une question qui m'avait été régulièrement posée, certains personnages vont rejoindre Poudlard. ****Avouez que la perche est grosse tout de même ! **

**Quant à ce chapitre, nous avons revus beaucoup de personnes que j'aime et vous aussi. Si si, ne mentez pas. Je SAIS que vous aimez autant que moi Doloress Ombrage et Ronald, ah ce cher Ron !, et que dès à présent vous avez quelques idées sur leur cas (Comment les torturer de mille et une façons par exemple). Toute idée est la bienvenue ;)**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, je vous embrasse et vous dit à la prochaine.**

**Anonyma**

**Une dernière chose : rewiew ?**


End file.
